En el Amor y la Guerra'
by Naruhodou Wright MEGA LM
Summary: Basado un poco en TLOZ: TP  Nota: En este fic, Link es una chica, por lo que si no te agrada, no tienes porque leerlo. Yuri/lemon  contiene varias pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ese día amanecía soleado, los Coccos (gallinas) hacían su rutina diaria despertando a todos en 'Ordon Village', un pequeño pueblo que se dedicaba a la ganadería. En una casa sobre una roca, una chica rubia se negaba a despertar, mientras otra se levantaba a realizar sus tareas en el establo preguntándose donde estaba Link, ella era muy querida por los niños y muy apreciada por los demás aldeanos (especialmente por Colin e Ilia) y se decía que ella lideraría a la aldea cuando fuera una mujer adulta, también era la mejor jinete del pueblo, aunque a veces era un poco perezosa, por lo general siempre se la pasaba trabajando en el establo.

Ilia: ¿Donde se habrá metido esa perezosa? –se cuestionaba mientras ingresaba al establo y no la veía- , ya sabe que hoy le toca cuidar de las vacas…. ha de estar en su casa dormida XD, voy a despertarla -pensaba mientras le salía una coqueta sonrisa y se acariciaba su cabello castaño, corto, pero muy hermoso-, le preguntaré a Colin si no la ha visto bajar de su casa.

Colin: Me pregunto si Link ya habrá aprendido con Rusl a usar una espada -pensaba mientras pescaba cerca del pequeño lago-… a lo mejor anda con Ilia, oh hay viene XD

Ilia: Buenos días Colin, oye, ¿No haz visto a Link?

Colin: No ha bajado de su casa, ¿Vas a despertarla?, que mala eres XD.

Ilia: No soy mala!, ella debería hacer sus deberes sin que nadie la estuviera arreando!-casi gritando mientras hacía un ligero berrinche- ya pareces su hermano menor XD, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego.

Sube las escaleras rápidamente para ver a su querida amiga, entra a la casa y empieza a oír cosas.

Link: (entre sueños) …. Si, quiero más filete de pescado…..tengo hambre….

Ilia: Seguro es ella soñando, esa chica no tiene remedio, je je. XD

Entra a su cuarto silenciosamente y se queda parada contemplando a su amiga, recostada en su cama, estaba en ropas menores, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verla semi-desnuda, contemplando su piel blanca y lisa, su cabello corto, pero muy bien cuidado, parecían mechones de oro los que estaban cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus piernas descubiertas, (muy bien formadas y hermosas por cierto). Se conocen prácticamente desde que tenían 1 año de edad, así que siempre han sido muy buenas amigas.

Ilia: En verdad es bonita, apuesto a que cualquier chico se moriría por tenerla de novia-pensaba mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que yacía su rubia amiga-

la despertaré suavemente…. -se acerca a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla- ''Link, despierta, ya son las 7:00 am'' –le decía acariciando delicadamente su mejilla-

Link: Media hora más!….-reclamaba al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

Ilia: ¿Ah si?, ¿Y tu filete de pescado de que tamaño lo quieres?

Link: De plato completo. -40x40 cm-

Ilia: ¡No seas payasa! –le decía regañándola levemente mientras abría más las cortinas de la ventana

Link: ¡Oh! Ilia, déjame dormir un poco más. –le decía un poco suplicante dándose la vuelta y quedando dormida de lado-

Ilia se acerca de nueva cuenta a la cama, pero ahora se acuesta, tomándola de la cintura por detrás provocativamente y susurrándole muy sensualmente al oído, sintiendo los ligeros temblores en el cuerpo de la rubia al contacto:

Ilia: ¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy debes preparar todo para tu vista de mañana a Hyrule con Rusl? -al oir eso, la rubia abre enormemente sus ojos, tras la sorpresa-

Link: ¡Oh Diosa mía, lo olvidé por completo!

Se levanta bruscamente mientras empieza a buscar su ropa, mientras su amiga veía divertida la escena.

Ilia: Ja ja ja ja ja, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado Link, ok, cámbiate rápido para que vayamos a desayunar. –aún en carcajadas le comenta-

Link: ¡Ya la encontré!, ahora si me disculpas, me… tengo que cambiar…-le dice tímidamente-.

Ilia: ¿Que? O_O ¿No me vas a decir que te da pena? -le pregunta sorprendida-, no es la primera vez que veo que te cambias, nos cambiábamos juntas cuando éramos niñas, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Link: Si, lo se…pero…..ahora es diferente, ya ambas somos más grandes y….y….bueno tu sabes…..-le responde ligeramente ruborizada-

Ilia: Yo no creo que sea diferente….es decir, mira como estamos en este momento -le guiña el ojo pícaramente-

La pelirrubia se percató que está semi-desnuda frente a su mejor amiga y rápidamente toma su cobija y cubre su cuerpo sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse fuertemente.

Link: Por…por favor sal de mi cuarto….-le dice un poco triste con la mirada hacía su cama-

Ilia: ….Ok…¿Sólo cámbiate rápido quieres? –le dice un poco perturbada por la reacción de su amiga, cerrando la puerta tras de si y recargándose en la misma preguntándose- :¿Qué fue esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca, y esa reacción suya 'ligeramente' triste?

Link: [¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué fue ese temblar de mi cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca de mi, y esa forma de susurrarme al oído?, cielos, este día empezó muy agitado…] -pensaba la chica rubia al recordar el dulce aliento de Ilia sobre su mejilla y la pícara mirada de su amiga sobre ella en ropas menores- [ya sé que solo estaba jugando, pero últimamente me pone nerviosa el hecho de que ella me vea de esa forma]…..

Ilia: Espero que no esté enojada conmigo –reflexionaba triste mientras se alejaba de la puerta y esperaba cerca de la habitación-, esperaré a que salga

Link abre la puerta y viste una camisa que apenas le llega a los muslos y dejaba ver claramente la forma sus senos, (pero trae un pequeño short debajo), unas 'mallas' azules que protegen su abdomen y una 'media camisa' verde en su lado izquierdo, para rematar; unos vendajes en ambos antebrazos.

Ilia notó cuando su amiga salía de su habitación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla vestida así, todo en ella era perfecto, pero no podía dejar de ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que se encontraban en su rostro, pero trataba de disimular mirando hacía otro lado, era extraño, desde hace alguno días no podía dejar de mirarla de esa forma.

Ilia: ¿Nos vamos?, recuerda que todavía tenemos que desayunar –dice un poco ansiosa-

Link: Si, tengo hambre, además que el Sr. Bo es muy estricto –soltaba un suspiro al decir eso último-

Ilia: Si, lo que me sorprende es que te haya escogido como su sucesora

Link: TT_TT, ni lo menciones, ¿Por qué no te escogió a ti?

Ilia: ¿Será porque me ve solo como a una 'chica indefensa' y no creé que pueda defenderme yo sola?, desde que 'eso' pasó, siempre me trata así…..-miraba melancólicamente hacia el pequeño lago recordando cuando juagaba con su mamá-

Link: Pues eres afortunada al tener a uno de tus padres, el solo quiere protegerte -no pudo evitar poner una cara triste al recordar que sus padres murieron cuando ella era una bebé-

Ilia: Link, yo!…-decía atropelladamente-…no quise…..[tonta, ahora si se va enojar contigo]

Link: Descuida, je je, de hecho, pensándolo bien creo que es gracioso, XD

Ilia: ¿Que es lo gracioso en eso? –le pregunta muy extrañada-

Link: Es que yo tengo que hacer los trabajos pesados, cosa que tu padre jamás te podría a realizar, XD

Ilia: Es cierto…. Je je XD, pero me sigue tratando como a una niña .

Link: Oye, antes de pasar a desayunar, pasemos a saludar a los niños XD

Ilia: Sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos….

Link: ¿Solo unos minutos, ok? ¿Por favor, siii? -le miraba a su amiga con una cara de ternerito tan linda-

Ilia: Link…..[oh diablos, no uses esa carita, no puedo decirle no cuando pone esa expresión de ternerito]..Ok, SOLO UNOS MINUTOS, ¿OK?

Link: Si, anda, están cerca del lago, vamos

Ilia: ¿Como lo sabes? Si ni siquiera los haz visto en la mañana

Link: Lo sé porque casi siempre están hay jugando o descansando n_n, además, tu y yo solíamos jugar hay, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

Ilia: ¡¿Crees que olvidaría algo así?, claro que soy algo regañona, pero no olvidaría algo tan importante como eso /

Link: Descuida, tampoco es para poner a prueba tu memoria xD


	2. Chapter 2

Maloni, Talon y Beth: ¡Que aburrido, no hay algo divertido que hacer! -_-

Maloni: Oigan, ¿No es ese Colin el que viene?

Talon: Es cierto, je je [apuesto a que fue a saludar a Link, a ver si Beth no monta su drama]

Beth: De seguro fue a saludar a Link -lo dijo con un muy discreto dejo de molestia la niña-

Colin: Hola chicos -el trió de chicos le devuelve el saludo-

Beth: ¿Fuiste a ver a tu novia Link? -dijo con sorna haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia-

Colin: N…no, ella…. no ha bajado de su casa todavía, creo que fue Ilia a despertarla, ¡Y NO ES MI NOVIA!

Link: Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen?

Beth y Colin: Hola Link -ambos ligeramente ruborizados-

Maloni y Talon: ¿Apenas te levantaste? Que perezosa eres XD

Link: Je je, bueno yo….-ya estaba un poco avergonzada-

Colin: ¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros?

Link: bueno yo… -en eso Ilia la interrumpe bruscamente-

Ilia: Lo siento, pero la señorita no va a poder jugar con ustedes en este momento, vamos a desayunar, será después, ¿Ok?

Link: bueno, adiós chicos, pórtense bien ^_^ -se alejan del lugar y no notan como uno de los niños se dirige al bosque prohibido-

Ya Link e Ilia han llegado a la cocina del Rancho Ordon, y la rubia estaba ansiosa por desayunar, tanto que hasta su estomago hacía pequeñas y graciosas protestas mientras su amiga preparaba el desayuno

Ilia: Se nota que tienes hambre, jeje. -pero la rubia no le responde, con dejar que viera su rostro ruborizado era más que suficiente- Toma. filete de pescado asado con verduras, tu desayuno favorito

Link: ¡Siiii!, a comer XD, ittadakimasu!

Ilia: Apúrate, porque todavía nos falta limpiar los establos y bañar a Epona [me pregunto si a Link le gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo a la pequeña cascada cerca de aquí]

Link: gracias por la comida, ^_^

Ilia: Pues andando vamos al establo

Las chicas van entrando al centro del Rancho, a limpiar a Epona ¿Y cual es su sorpresa? ven al Sr. Bo sentado esperándolas

Ilia: Ahh,, padre, yo...

Sr. Bo: ¿Se puede saber donde estaban? -Se oía molesto, e Ilia trataba de dar una explicación, pero su amiga sale a defenderla-

Link: Perdone, pero esto es mi culpa -sorprendiendo a ambos, en especial a Ilia-

Link: Verá, si Ilia no hubiera tenido que ir a despertarme, ella ya estaría aquí antes señor

Sr. Bo: ¿Es eso cierto Ilia?

Ilia: Bueno, si, pero..

Link: Además, teníamos que ir a desayunar primero, no se puede trabajar con el estomago vacio -al haberse dado cuenta de lo que dice se tapa la boca-

Ilia: [Ya estamos en más problemas] TT_TT

Sr. Bo: Ja ja ja ja ja, me agrada tu honestidad, seré estricto, pero sabes, si fueras chico, serías el novio de mi hija

Ilia: ¡Papá! -le reclamaba notablemente ruborizada, su cara parecía un rubí-

Link: Señor Bo.., no diga esas cosas -igualmente ruborizada e Ilia se percato de ello-

Sr. Bo: Muy bien, basta de charla, hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana enviar el primer tributo trimestral a Hyrule –ambas chicas responden positivamente con energía

En eso llega Rusl angustiado e irrumpe violentamente

Rusl: ¡Bo!, ¡Uno de los borregos se ha escapado!

Sr. Bo: Dime que no es el que yo creo….

Rusl: ….si…

Link: TT_TT, ¡Rayos!, es la cuarta ves en esta semana que escapa [y yo siempre tengo que detenerlo]

Ilia: ¿?, ¿De que hablas?

Sr. Bo: Jajajajaja -ríe al ver la reacción de Link- no creerás que te escogí como mi sucesora solo por ser bonita ¿O si?, eres la que más trabaja en este rancho, además de que eres fuerte, y si Rusel te enseña a usar la espada y escudo, eso te hace lo suficientemente apta para proteger la villa, así yo podría estar más tranquilo dejándote a cargo cuando yo muera XD

Rusl: Bueno, yo voy a bañar a Epona, así ya solo mañana cargamos las cosas a primera hora

Link:…..ahhhhh -suelta un suspiro-, con su permiso.. tengo un borrego que detener

La rubia se dirige a la salida del establo esperando a que ese grande borrego salga, se pone harina en las manos y se prepara para contener al borrego

Ilia: ¿Y como va a detener a ese borrego?, ¡Podría salir herida! -le grita a su padre muy preocupada al ver al tremendo animal-

Sr. Bo: Ahora lo verás hija, recuerda que yo soy el mejor 'Maestro Sumo' en todo Hyrule y ella no es cualquier chica

Ilia: [Eso lo se, pero aún así estoy preocupada], ok…. -se dirige hacia donde esta su amiga para verla en acción

Link: Ponte detrás de mí, esto puede que se ponga feo

Ilia: ¿?, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Link: Porque veo que está más que animado

Ilia: ¿Y que significa exactamente eso?

Link: Que ahora será más difícil detenerlo….

El gran borrego se dirige animado a la salida, pero cuando ve a 'su rival humana' preparada para impedir su fuga, le entra un aire de confianza y corre aún más fuerte y rápido y cuando está a unos cuantos metros de Link, la castaña solo atina a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos

Ilia: No quiero ver- se voltea, pero en cuanto escucha el choque de ambas fuerzas se gira y se queda pasmada ante lo que ve- :

Link sujetándolo fuertemente de los cuernos y tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás

Ilia: [no creí que fuera tan fuerte], -suelta un suspiro de alivio, se acerca a ella pero Link le grita- :

Link: ¡Mantente atrás! [diablos, ahora amaneció con ganas, XD, ¿Qué hago? Ah! Ya sé, lo derribaré por un lado] -pensaba la alumna de Bo-

Lo empuja hacia atrás, sólo para jalarlo y desequilibrarlo, justo en ese momento con una de sus piernas derriba las patas delanteras y cae al suelo el tremendo animal

Link: fiiiuuu!, necesito unas vacaciones [TT_TT] -se sienta, pero de repente siente un dolor en el brazo derecho, aunque lo disimula, pues ya sabe lo exagerada que era Ilia

Ilia: ¿Estas bien? -le examina visualmente-, ¡Tonta, me preocupaste! -le da un suave codazo en un costado-

Link: Si, no te preocupes, solo voy a llevar al borrego de vuelta y me voy a ver a los niños


	3. Chapter 3

Maloni: ¿Que hacemos? -sonaba muy preocupado-

Talon: Ya pasaron mas de 2 horas desde que Colin se dirigió a ese bosque y no ha regresado

Beth: y también iba ese mono que ha estado causando problemas... y no podemos decirles a los adultos, porque nos pueden regañar

Talo: ¿Y si le pedimos a Link que vaya a buscarlo?

Beth: Buena idea, pero mejor esperemos a que ella venga, de seguro ah de estar con Ilia y el Sr. Bo...

Ilia: ¿Estas bien? –le examina visualmente-, tonta, me preocupaste! –le da un ligero codazo en un costado-

Link: Si, no te preocupes, sólo voy a llevar al borrego de vuelta y voy a ver a los niños

En la parte alta de la salida se veían al Sr. Bo y a Rusl, asomándose hacía abajo donde estaban las chicas

Sr. Bo: Esa chica es grandiosa ¿Por qué no fue hombre al nacer? TT_TT

Rusel: XD, Ni modo, pero recuerda que este mundo es libre y que ellas pueden tener diferentes gustos, me imagino que ya te enteraste de los rumores sobre la Princesa ¿No?

Sr. Bo:…Si…

Rusel: ¡Ilia!, sube, necesitamos trasquilar a los borregos

Sr. Bo: Link!, puedes descansar, tomate el resto del día libre, ¿Ok?

Link: Ok, gracias ^_^

Ya teniendo el resto del día libre, la rubia se decide a practicar sus movimientos con sus espada y escudo de madera, se dirige a su casa a tomarlos, cuando nota que los chicos tienen una cara triste, así que decide ir con ellos

Link: ¿Qué tienen, porqué las caras largas?

Beth: ¿Si te lo decimos, no nos vas a regañar? -pone una cara ruborizada y triste-

Link: …..¿Ahora que hicieron? –cuestiona con algo de resignación-

Maloni: ¡Hicimos nada! ese es el problema….

Talon: Colin fue al bosque prohibido y no ha regresado, ya han pasado más de 2 horas y no ha regresado, y no queríamos decirle a los adultos porque nos podrían regañar TT_TT

Link: [A ese niño le encanta meterse en problemas..], ok, me llevaré a Epona, quédense aquí, ¿Ok? –le afirman al mismo tiempo con un gesto-

Link se monta en Epona y se dirige al bosque, pero en el camino se preguntaba- ¿Qué diablos hace ese niño allá?, si su padre [Rusel] se enterara de que esta allá, de seguro se comería vivos a los niños XD-

Estando cerca, se da cuenta de que hay Gobblins cerca, busca con la mirada al niño 'cautivo junto a ese mono que mencionaron los niños

Link: ¿Qué querrán esos con Colin y ese mono? -Mientras tanto, cerca de la jaula….-

Colin: ¡Déjenme ir, monstruos!

Uno de ellos se acercó a la jaula y la golpeó con tanta fuerza, que aunque no se rompió, se cayó de un lado, lastimando a los 2 pequeños prisioneros, al ver eso, la rubia no pudo evitar enojarse y salió al combate

Link: Malditos monstruos, ¡Dejen en paz a Colin y al mono! –gritaba furiosa al mismo tiempo que atacaba a los Gobblins

Gobblin jefe: Ja!, ¿Que puedes hacer patética humana!, somos 6 contra una, acaso eres estúpida?

Link: …No… me subestimes…. pedazo de basura!

Se lanza contra uno de ellos y lo lanza contra una pared noqueándolo al instante, mientras que 2 de ellos la empujan y cae al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato y los ataca con su espada de madera (que por cierto era muy resistente), uno de ellos la golpea en la cabeza por un lado, pero solo aturdió ligeramente a la chica, eso solo la hizo enojar más y lo lanza contra el jefe gobblin, ya solo quedaban 4, a los cuales venció con un gran ''Spin Attack'', habiendo vencido a los 'secuestradores', se dispone a abrir la jaula y liberar a los 2 pequeños rehenes.

Toma a Colin y lo sube consigo sobre la yegua, escapando de ese bosque

Colin: …..Lo…lo siento…..TT_TT, por favor no le digas a mis padres que fui al bosque –le suplicaba sollozando-

Link: ….No lo haré, pero sólo si prometes no volver a ir

Colin: Ok, lo prometo ^_^

Link: Pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a hablar seriamente contigo, eso lo discutiremos después…..

De repente Epona siente algo de dolor en una de sus piernas, pero no se detiene, evitando que sus pasajeros se dieran cuenta de ello (eso y sin contar que la rubia estaba sangrando ligeramente del golpe que le dio ese Gobblin en la cabeza, pero ella lo confundía con sudor)

Ilia: ya está señor Rusel, ya acabamos, ahora con su permiso, tengo que ir a ver a Epona ^_^

Sr. Bo: De acuerdo hija, te encargo que luego le digas a Link que venga al rancho

Ilia: Si, yo le digo padre, adiós. -sale del establo y se dirige a la aldea-

Maloni: ¡Miren, ya viene Link junto con Colin!

Talon: Es cierto, jeje,

Beth: Ya me estaba preocupando, que alivio

Colin: Mira, nos estaban esperando, XD

Link: …si, ya me di cuenta de eso

Beth: ¿Están bien? -sonaba preocupada, especialmente por la rubia-

Link y Colin: Si…..

Talon: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿No?

Maloni: Si, tienes razón

Beth: Yo ya me voy a mi casa, los veo mañana, adiós Link

Maloni y Talon: Adiós

Ya sólo quedaban la pelirrubia y Colin, pero en eso llega Ilia y se dirige a ver a Epona

Ilia: ¡Hola chicos!

Link: Hola Ilia, que te trae por acá?

Ilia: Vine a llevarme a Epona a la pequeña fuente, ¿Estabas con ella?

Link: Bueno.. y..yo…..- tartamudeaba la rubia

En eso la chica castaña nota que una de las patas de Epona está herida, y se enojó severamente con la rubia

Ilia: ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO EH, LINK? -señalándole a la rubia hacia la pata delantera herida-

Link: Ah, bueno yo….es que…..

Ilia: ¿Y así quieres que te la preste para ir a Hyrule?, no señorita, ni loca te la presto

Link: Déjame explicarte Ilia, yo n…

No la dejó terminar su frase, pues le dio una bofetada muy fuerte en la mejilla y se llevo a su yegua muy furiosa…. -dejando sorprendidos al par de rubios-

Link: Ilia…-decía mientras se tocaba la mejilla que fue herida por su amiga con una mirada triste….

Colin: Esto es mi culpa…Link, al menos déjame compensarte, si le digo a ella lo que pasó, tal vez acepte hablar contigo


	4. Chapter 4

Colin se dirigía hacia la pequeña fuente a intentar dialogar con Ilia y al llegar lo primero que oyó fue:

Ilia: Ni siquiera pienses que voy a hablar con ella, no la defiendas

Colin: al menos déjame explicarte la razón por la que Epona salió levemente herida -le decía triste-

Mientras Colin le explicaba a Ilia la razón por la que Link tuvo que llevar a Epona al bosque, la rubia se extrañaba de esa actitud de su amiga

Link: Es la primera vez que la veo tan furiosa -decía triste y aun con su mejilla adolorida-, ah, me duele la cabeza, supongo que fue por ese golpe que me dio uno de los Gobblins

De regreso con Colin e Ilia

Ilia: ...Ya veo..así que por eso tomó a Epona -pensaba mientras recordaba lo que le acababa de hacer a su mejor amiga- [¿Como pude ser tan dura con ella?, supongo que ahora me odia TT_TT]

Colin: Si... creo que te debo disculpas a ti también, Link peleó contra unos Gobblins y uno le pegó en la cabeza

Ilia: ¿Fue muy severo el golpe? -sonó muy preocupada-

Colin: No lo creo, dijo que sólo le dolía la cabeza...

Ilia: Ya veo..[aunque le pudo haber dicho eso para no preocuparlo]

Colin:...E...en..entonces tu...¿Volverás a ser amiga de Link?

Ilia: Nunca dije que ya no sería su amiga, NUNCA EN MI VIDA le haría algo así, anda, háblale, quiero disculparme con ella por mi conducta tan dura

Colin: Ok, ya voy, de nuevo disculpas por lo de hoy

Ilia: no te apures, sólo ya no vayas para allá, ¿Ok?

Colin se dirige hacia la casa de Link y le grita

Colin: Link! ^_^

Link: ¿Que dijo? -sonaba algo ansiosa y preocupada-

Colin: Quiere que vayas a hablar con ella ^_^

Link: Oh, ok

La rubia se dirige hacia donde está su amiga y la ve sentada junto a la fuente y se acerca lentamente

Ilia: ¿Podrías perdonarme Link? -se alcanzaba a oír que su voz se quebraba-

Link: Descuida, no hay nada que perdonar, ya es pasado, ¿Ok?

Ilia se lanza de brazos abiertos contra el cuello de su amiga sujetándolo fuertemente y la rubia se ruborizó al instante mientras le acaricia el cabello a su amiga y la abraza más hacia ella

Ilia: ¿Aun sigues siendo mi amiga? -le preguntaba sollozando-

Link: Claro que si, tontita, jamás te alejaría de mi ^_^

Ilia pasa una de sus manos por la nuca de la rubia y siente algo liquido, lo miró, se quedó pasmada ante lo que tiene en su mano y le reclama

Ilia: ¿Que es esto? -le enseñaba la mano mojada en sangre de la rubia

Link: Bueno yo... [eso debió ser causado por ese golpe que me dio uno de esos monstruos]

Ilia: Siempre eres muy descuidada, lo bueno es que en Epona siempre cargo unos vendajes ^_^

Ambas se arrodillan, pero Ilia toma a su amiga de la nuca y lleva su cabeza hasta su propio pecho, mientras venda la herida de la rubia, y esta obviamente se sonroja, pero esta vez era diferente, Link sentía una sensación extraña al estar en el pecho de su amiga

Ilia: Listo, ya acabé

Link: Ilia, no tenias porque..-pero es interrumpida pues le coloca uno de sus dedos en sus labios

Ilia: Shhhhh, no digas nada, sólo prométeme que no harás nada imprudente y que regresarás pronto de Hyrule, ¿Ok?

Ambas se miraron fijamente, por unos minutos y se iban acercando lentamente, y justo a unos centímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto, se sienten unos temblores en el suelo..

Ilia: ¿Que pasa?

Link: No lo sé

De repente, una banda de Trolls irrumpen en ese lugar y se llevan a los niños

Link: ¡Maldición, ¿Que quieren malditos monstruos?

Al no encontrar respuesta, uno de ellos observa detenidamente a Ilia, Link se percata de ello y se pone delante de su amiga

Link : No permitiré que se la lleven!

Ilia: ¡Tengo miedo! TT_TT

Pero eran 12 contra 2 chicas, y el más grande montaba a un jabalí, que solo en un instante tomó a Ilia por detrás e iban alejándose, la rubia solo perseguía a ese enorme jabalí, pero uno de los pequeños le pegó en la espalda, noqueándola, antes de que cayera, sólo veía como se llevaban a Ilia y esta iba gritándole a la rubia

Ilia: Liiiiiiiiink!

Después de que La banda de Trolls se llevaran a los 4 niños, a Ilia y noquearan a Link, se perdió el rastro de ellos, a los pocos minutos después de eso, Link comienza a recobrar el conocimiento, preguntándose si eso fue real, o sólo una terrible pesadilla

Link: Ahhh!, mi cabeza me duele –acerca sus manos a su cabeza y siente el vendaje que le puso Ilia recientemente-, Ilia!, Colin! Oh cielos, esos trolls se los llevaron, tengo que ir por ellos

Link se dirigía hacía el bosque para seguirles el rastro, pero ve que una pared negra se encuentra en la salida, más sin embargo se acerca y una mano saliendo de dicha pared la atrapa y la introduce hacía el otro lado del sombrío muro

Ya estando dentro, la rubia pudo observar que estaba en un lugar nunca antes visto, mientras uno de los monstruos del Reino Twilight se aproximaba a la 'intrusa' y la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello

Link: Suéltame, monstruo horrible, que me sueltes te digo!

El monstruo parecía hacer caso omiso a las amenazas de Link, hasta que algo empieza a brillar en la mano de la rubia, era ese extraño tatuaje en forma de pirámide con 4 triángulos amarillos, pero solo uno brillaba, el monstruo se alejaba junto con los demás, pero algo le pasaba a la pelirrubia

Link: ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, ¿Por qué de repente me duele todo el cuerpo? Yo, yo…..

La chica empezaba a convulsionar hasta que inesperadamente se transformó en una loba. Su pelo verde con mechones rubios en la cabeza, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y en sus orejas todavía conservaba los aretes que le dio Ilia hace 4 meses…'Ellos' regresaron por ella y la arrastraron, mientras, una extraña 'niña' observaba la escena…..

Ya encerrando a la loba en una celda en un castillo, Link recobra (nuevamente XD) el conocimiento y lo primero que nota es su nuevo aspecto

Link: ¡¿Pero que diablos me pasó?, ahora que me hicieron -se cuestiona al notar que ahora no era humana-

?: Veo que ya despertaste, ya era hora…..

Se acerca esa extraña 'niña' a la celda que tenía cautiva a la loba, y atraviesa los barrotes con facilidad, Link solo atina a gruñirle con ira

?: ¿En serio piensas atacarme?, supongo que no quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí entonces…..

Link: ¿Y esta quien se creé? -pensaba la rubia transformada en loba-

?: Mi nombre es Midna y soy la que va a sacarte de aquí, loba tonta, y por si te lo preguntas, puedo leer tus pensamientos, debido a que no puedes hablar….

Link: ¿?...Diablos, encima de enfadosa puede saber lo que pienso…..

Midna: Bien, lo primero será quitarte esa molesta cadena -empieza a crear una esfera oscura que impacta contra la cadena, rompiéndola pero sin deshacerse del grillete…


	5. Chapter 5

Midna: Muy bien, ya te quite la cadena, ahora sal de la celda –suelta sin más al atravesar nuevamente los barrotes de la misma

Link: ¿Y como quieres que salga?

Midna: ¿Eres una loba, no?, usa tus nuevos instintos animales…

Link: …A ver, piensa, tengo 4 patas, sentidos del olfato y vista más agudos que antes, de seguro puedo encontrar algún hoyo que no haya sido bien tapado

Empieza a olfatear la celda y al fin encuentra un agujero en una de las esquinas de la celda, empieza a cavar y sale del otro lado de la celda

Midna: Veo que no eres tan estúpida como pensaba

Link: [Eres una maldita…].

Y como si fueran Jinete y corcel, Midna se monta sobre la loba y esta, pues trata de quitarse a la pequeña criatura de encima

Midna: ¡ESCUCHAME!, me agradas y pienso ayudarte a salir de aquí, pero tendrás que hacer EXACTAMENTE TODO LO QUE YO TE DIGA, ¿Entendiste?

Link, al ver que no tiene otra opción, decide calmarse, pero seguía desconfiando de Midna

Midna: Buena chica, así me gusta más, obediente, ahora avancemos y subamos al techo del castillo, tenemos que ir a ver a alguien….

Link: ¿?, ¿Y se puede saber a quien tienes que ir a ver?

Midna: ¡TENEMOS!, tu también estas en esto, te guste o no, así que andando….

Ya en camino, salían del calabozo subterráneo para ir a una de las torres del castillo, ya estando en el techo tuvieron una 'amistosa charla'

Link: ¿Como terminé en el castillo?, yo estaba en 'Faron Woods' (el bosque prohibido)

Midna: Yo disfracé a uno de 'ellos' como guardián del castillo para poder infiltrarnos, tuve que meterte como un 'monstruo capturado', de otra forma no podríamos verla…

Link: Así que venimos a ver a una chica….y que, ¿Tan importante es? [mejor busca la forma de hacerme humana de nuevo]

Midna: Mmhn… Si, me guste o no, es importante ella, y sobre tu condición actual… ya veré que puedo hacer [sigo sin creer que esta chica sea 'la elegida de las diosas']

Ya entrando a la torre central del castillo, se veía que un cuarto estaba iluminado por dentro así que entraron, y lo primero que vieron era una figura vestida de negro con una gran capucha, solo se podía ver la parte superior de su rostro, unos ojos azules, con el brillo de un zafiro, observaban a las 'intrusas' y al verlas solo dijo:

?: Te tardaste mucho…..Midna…

Midna: No es mi culpa, es esta perezosa loba la que me retrasó

Link solo sacudió a su 'pasajera' en tono de molestia

?: Así que ella es la elegida de las diosas…..vaya, me pregunto por que se transformó en una loba

Midna: Ni yo se eso…

?: Y dime….¿Al menos es bonita? -decía con un tono picarón y guiñándole el ojo a la 'chica sombra'

Midna: Eso lo sabrás a su momento, jeje -se notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

?: Oooh, ya veo, jeje XD ^_^, bueno, creo que es momento de que se vayan pues los guardias no tardarán en llegar, por cierto, ya eliminé la Zona Twilight que estaba en Faron Woods, pero la de la 'Provincia Eldin' les toca a ustedes 2…

Midna: Muy bien, entonces regresaremos a Ordon, esta loba también tiene sus asuntos y prometí ayudarla….

Link: Ilia, Colin…..

?: Ok, cuídense…¿Y podré verla a ella en su forma humana? –preguntaba ansiosa-

Midna: Oh, si que la verás, pero no te garantizo que sea de tu tipo…adiós

Link: [¿Que diablos fue todo eso?]

Habiendo dicho eso, Midna se transportó junto a su 'mascota' a Ordon, y al llegar la loba se puso ansiosa de empezar la búsqueda

Link: ¿Por qué a Ordon?, no dejaron rastro esos monstruos, como sabré a donde se los llevaron? -preguntaba furiosa-

Midna: Por 2 razones

1.- Regresamos a Ordon, porque necesitamos buscar pistas

2.- ¿Se te olvida que eres una loba?, puedes olfatearlos y seguir su rastro, no seas tonta

Link: Es una buena idea, solo hay un pequeño detalle….. QUE NO TENGO NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE CÓMO ES SU AROMA! –decía todavía más enojada que antes- aunque… -pensaba mientras se calmaba-

Midna: ¿Ahora que?

Link: [ellos siempre andan juntos y ahora que lo recuerdo, Talo llevaba la espada de madera que le regalé hace unas semanas]

Rápidamente la loba se acerca a la salida de Ordon para buscar dicha espada, hasta que al fin la encuentra y empieza a olerla, tratando de usar su fino olfato, consiguiendo memorizarse ese aroma

Midna: Veo que no eres nada tonta, aunque si gruñona….

Link: Muy bien, andando, y sujétate fuerte que si te caes, tendrás que seguirme volando

Midna: ….Ok… [y ahora a esta que le pasa]….

Salían de Ordon e ingresaban a la zona conocida como 'Campo Hyrule', dirigiéndose a Eldin

Link: [Descuiden chicos, los encontraré]

Midna: Veo que no eres nada tonta, aunque si gruñona….

Link: Muy bien, andando, y sujétate fuerte que si te caes, tendrás que seguirme volando

Midna: ….Ok… [y ahora a esta que le pasa]….

Salían de Ordon e ingresaban a la zona conocida como 'Campo Hyrule', dirigiéndose a Eldin

Link: [Descuiden chicos, los encontraré]

En el castillo, la princesa se quejaba de tener que depender de la ayuda de Midna y se preguntaba ansiosa

Zelda: ¿En verdad será hermosa esa chica?, me cuesta trabajo creer que las diosas la hayan elegido para ser la salvadora del Reino Hyrule…. Supongo que me daré unas vueltas por el castillo y visitaré nuevamente el pueblo, de seguro que aún hay chicas lindas que todavía no conozco -piensa mientras se descubre la cabeza y descubre su bien cuidado rostro, sus ojos ojos y cabello plateados combinaban con el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, se acerca a la ventana y contempla la luna llena, que brillaba intensamente-

De vuelta con nuestras 'heroínas'…

Midna: Oye!, no seas tan brusca, ya se que tienes prisa por encontrarlos, pero que tienes que ayudarme a mi también con….eso…..

Link: Calla!, ya me dirás después de que trata, ahora mantente sujetada de mi o seguiré sin ti….

Midna: Pensándolo bien, mejor me escondo en tu sombra… OH RAYOS!

Link: ¿Qué pasa? -su grito me detiene en seco-

Midna: Se que sonará una locura, pero debemos regresar a Hyrule, para ser más específica, al pueblo del castillo, no puedes pelear con los monstruos desarmada

Link: Pero no tengo dinero para comprar ropa adecuada u armas….-le reclamo sacudiéndose-

Midna: Tal vez tu no, pero yo me robé unas rupias a unos soldados mientras nos alejábamos del castillo, hasta puedo transformarte en humana, pero solo por un tiempo limitado, el suficiente para comprar lo necesario, descuida, una vez que me ayudes a regenerar mi poder, no tendrás que preocuparte por tu condición de loba, ¿Qué dices, eh?

Link: …De acuerdo, pero solo pasamos por ropa y las armas, ¿OK?

Midna: Ok….-dijo mientras ella se gira y comienza a correr rápidamente-


	6. Chapter 6

En el castillo…..

Zelda: Primero iré al restaurante y luego…..no se, tal vez vuelva a ir al bar de Telma, tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte, jeje…

Ya llegando a la entrada del castillo, Midna transforma a la rubia de nuevo en humana, advirtiéndole

Midna: Recuerda que no puedo mantenerte como humana mucho tiempo, así que apresúrate

Link: Si, ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo –llevaba la tradicional ropa de la Villa Ordon- [esperaba poder venir por primera vez con Ilia, pero ya que...]

Entra lo primero que ve la asombra, una fuente de agua circular enorme, la plaza, extensa y muy limpia, la gente no paraba de circular, se repone la impresión e inmediatamente pregunta por una tienda de armas, ve a una pareja de chicas platicando, se acerca y les cuestiona:

Link: ¿Disculpen que las interrumpa, hay alguna tienda de espadas y armaduras por aquí?

Chica 1: Si, está justo enfrente del bar

Chica 2: Pero si buscas un probador de trajes, no lo encontrarás, tienes que probártelo en el bar de Telma...

Link: Ok, gracias, -les responde mientras entra a la tienda-

Chica 1: Lo que pasa que esos negocios están conectados por un túnel, además ambos son propiedad de l a señora Telma

Link: Oh, eso no lo sabía, gracias por la información

Chica 2: Ah!, una cosa más...ten cuidado de no encontrarte con ''ella''

Link: ¿Ella? -preguntó un poco sorprendida-

Chica 1: Le dicen ''La loba Plateada'', es una joven que ataca sexualmente a las chicas bonitas y jóvenes del pueblo, cuidado al pasar por el pueblo, si te ve te seguirá hasta que pueda encontrar una oportunidad para violarte, ya muchas han sido abusadas por ella

Link: O.o!...o..ok, gracias por el aviso -apenas puede mantener la calma y se aleja de las chicas.-

La princesa se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, entrando al pueblo, pero en ese momento, solo ve a una joven rubia entrar a la tienda de armas, se esconde en una de las paredes para no ser detectada. Se sorprende de verla, era hermosa, su piel se veía suave y tersa, sus piernas bien formadas y apenas cubiertas por la ropa que llevaba, su cintura pequeña, pero sin llegar a ser diminuta, con tan solo verla de espaldas, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, estaba emocionada, tanto, que se mordió levemente el labio inferior

Zelda: Mhnnnn, [Definitivamente es mi noche de suerte]

Chica 1: Creo que debimos decirle quien era la loba

Chica 2: No...si se rumora que la princesa tiene 'esos gustos', los Zoras y los Gorones no comerciarían con Hyrule, estaríamos en una crisis, lo que pase en el pueblo, se queda en el pueblo

La rubia entra a la tienda, e inmediatamente, un joven la atiende

Encargado: Buenas noches, ¿Que se ofrece, señorita?

Link: ¿Tiene espadas y escudos a la venta? –el joven se sorprende por la petición de la dama-

Encargado: No, lo siento, se agotaron, aunque si lo que buscas en un traje, este seguro es para ti -entra a la bodega y sale con una caja larga, al abrirla, se ve: una túnica verde, una malla que parece ser ''muy ajustable'' al cuerpo, unas botas color café largas, y nos guantes un poco gruesos (con los dedos cortados) se notaba claramente un diseño enfocado a las mujeres maestras en el uso de espadas

Link: ¿Cuanto cuesta? [pregunté emocionada, al ver tan lindo traje]

Encargado: Normalmente lo vendo en 300 rupias, pero por ser usted, le haré un descuento de 50%, además es el último que me queda, y aunque está nuevo, ya casi no hay mujeres que usen espada, desde la guerra con las Gerudos de hace cerca de 500 años...

Link: ¡Me lo llevo!, aquí tiene 200 rupias

Encargado: Muy bien, toma las 50 que sobran -le da una rupia morada-

Y acabada la compra, toma la caja, que aunque larga, es ligera, sale del establecimiento y se dirige al bar, a probarse el traje que tanto le gustó. Ahora Zelda pudo observar su cara y quedó fascinada por su lindo rostro que irradiaba inocencia, pero se centró en esos ojos verdes que poseía la rubia, que brillaban aún más gracias a la luna.

Zelda: [Definitivamente la voy a hacer mía, se dirige al bar, esta es mi oportunidad, jeje] -se esconde en el muro y espera a que la rubia ingrese dentro del bar

Link: Que lindo traje [pensé al entrar al lugar, rápidamente ingresé y estaba atendiendo en la barra un señor joven, yo sólo me acerque y le pregunte] : ¿Donde están los probadores?

El joven solo le señaló una puerta al fondo a la derecha, ella solo atinó a agradecerle e inmediatamente entró a la habitación

Zelda: [Entré al bar, pero no sabía en que habitación había entrado], Oye tu!, ¿No has visto a una joven rubia entrar al bar?

El solo se asustó de verla, de hecho estaba tartamudeando:

Joven: Prin..prince..sa Ze-Zelda... yo...

Zelda: Dime donde entró o haré que Telma te despida –le amenazó-

Rápidamente le indicó la habitación, y en seguida le preguntó: ''no me diga que usted va a...

Zelda: Si...así que no quiero que nadie se acerque a la habitación, ¿ok?

Joven: S...ss, si, como usted ordene su majestad...

Se acerca a la puerta, y sin tocar primero la abre y la cierra tras de si, Link solo alcanza a cubrir su pecho con el traje, pero Zelda nota algo extraño en la sombra de la rubia, y exclama

Zelda: Así que ella es la elegida de las diosas, ahora veo que no se equivocaron, ¿No te parece...MIDNA?

Midna: [¡¿Como puede verme, aun en la sombra de esta humana?]

Zelda: O sales por las buenas, o te saco, recuerda que en estos momentos, soy más fuerte que tu, ¿O ya se te olvidó que soy la hechicera más poderosa de todo Hyrule? -dijo sarcásticamente mientras devoro con la mirada a la rubia-

Link: T...tu-tu, ¿Quien eres? [le pregunto mientras noto como me mira, me da miedo la forma en que me observa]

Zelda: Mnnn, eres preciosa, sabía que serías hermosa, pero no creí que fueras taan provocativa...y sobre quien soy...soy la princesa de todo Hyrule y la siguiente reina

Link:.[Ella es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo que muchas desearían, una linda cara, un brillante cabello plateado...¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?, ella me mira como si me fuera a violar...oh no, entonces ella es...] ¡ALEJATE DE MI PREVERTIDA, TU ERES LA LOBA PLATEADA, ¿verdad?

Se aleja de ella y retrocede aún cubriéndose el pecho, ahora estaba aún más angustiada, pero se defendería de ella y justo en ese momento sale Midna y se interpone entre la rubia y la princesa, estaba molesta por la actitud de la futura reina, pero lo disimula muy bien

Midna: ¿Porque quieres tener algo con ella?, por lo que sé, ya haz abusado de otras chicas, ¿Porque perseguirla a ella? [pregunto de la forma más tranquila que puedo]

Zelda: Que...¿Acaso estás celosa?, además….QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO QUIERA CON ELLA!, ahora, apártate de mi camino si no quieres salir herida

Midna: Mnnn, supongo que tienes razón, no me importa lo que quieras con ella, pero si la lastimas, ella no me servirá de nada, así que... ¿Porque no mejor vas a buscar otra chica en la plaza del castillo, eh?

Tan sólo al acabar de decir esto, Zelda extendió su mano hacia ella, y la chica sombra salió volando y fue a dar contra una pared, la miró furiosa, Midna veía el enojo en los ojos de ella, y notó que no podía moverse, forcejeó pero no podía hacer nada

Zelda: Es inútil, no podrás moverte, no vuelvas a decirme que hacer, o no me importará lo que le haga Él a tu mundo...ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer [me giro y veo de nuevo a la rubia, parece sorprendida, pero sigue cubriéndose el cuerpo, su piernas tiemblan, verla tan cohibida solo me excita aún más y ya para romper el silencio entre nosotras le cuestiono] ¿Y traes algo debajo de ese traje que usas para cubrir tu pecho, o esa parte está desnuda?, me muero de ganas por saber, jeje

Link: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA, NO DEJARÉ QUE ME MANOSEÉS, DEPRAVADA!

Se lanza para atacar a la hechicera, está tan molesta que incluso suelta el traje que usaba para cubrir sus senos, traía puesto un 'bra' rosado, pero justo cuando uno de sus puños está por impactar contra su rostro, la princesa la toma de la muñeca y con la otra mano levanta el otro brazo, y en un segundo, junta ambas manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza y las sujeta a una de los colgantes de la habitación, Link no podía creerlo, la tenía bien sujeta, sin embargo, no dejaba de oponer resistencia

Zelda: No puedes escapar de mí, ahora ríndete y deja que te haga mía, ¿ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda: [la tomo de la cadera por detrás con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra me acerco lentamente a su espalda, Oh!, que sensación más dulce sentir como su piel se eriza a cada tramo que recorro con mis dedos, acerco mis labios a su mejilla y empiezo a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oído, y yo también siento mi cuerpo estremecer al escuchar de su boca un profundo y suave gemido. Ya una vez que me deshice de su brassier, con uno de mis dedos paso por uno de sus senos, sin tocarlo realmente, solo hacerle saber lo cerca que está mi piel de tocar la suya, rápidamente mi mano pasa a acariciar las piernas de mi 'rehén', CIELOS!, ella es perfecta, son suaves y firmes

Link: [Ella..ella es una luna...tica], AUXÍLO!, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE [comienzo a gritar con las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedan, pero parece como si nadie me oyera]

La musa plateada veía felizmente como su cautiva pedía auxilio, parecía que eso la estimulaba todavía más, deja de acariciar sus piernas y con esa mano la toma por la barbilla suavemente e incluso la levanta un poco, mientras que con la otra mano rodea fuertemente la cadera, acerca su rostro al de ella y le susurra al oído:

Zelda: Nadie puede oírte, ordené que nadie se acercara a esta habitación, y aunque se acercaran, usé mi magia para crear una barrera, no podrán abrir la puerta y encima de eso, esa barrera impide que entre o salga algún sonido, así que no trates de ahogar tus gemidos 'mi amor', puedes expresarte sin miedo a 'interrupciones inesperadas', siéntete cómoda querida

Midna solo veía impotente la escena, no podía creer que esa pervertida fuera su única ayuda para derrotarlo a 'él', sin embargo, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella al ver como abusaba de la rubia, ella lo notó y se recriminó a sí misma

Midna: [¿¡QUE DIABLOS ME PASA!, no es que esté celosa de ella, que tonta soy, ¿COMO PODRÍA GUSTARME ESA TONTA RUBIA HUMANA? -sabia que ella no era ninguna tonta, pero trataba de convencerme a mi misma de ello, y aunque ella pensara eso, no podía evitar estar furiosa, noté que la princesa le susurraba algo al oído a Link, y al escuchar eso, su rostro ya no era de enojo, la rubia mostraba una expresión de desesperación, de solo ver eso me dolió] ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!, YA DÉJALA EN PAZ [juro que grité sin pensarlo, pero ella solo me miró, se quedó viéndome con una cara que, por unos segundos, me dio miedo, pero no dejé de verla a los ojos, no permitiría que ella me atemorizara]

Zelda:...¿Crees que puedes detenerme?, además creo recordar que dijiste que no te importaba lo que le pasara a ella, ¿o no fue así, no me digas que estás celosa?, acaso ella te gusta? jaja... ¿O solo es que nunca habías visto a 2 mujeres juntas? [ella se quedó callada después de que dije eso, a lo mejor y solo está molesta porque tomé a su 'ayudante' y teme de que ya no pueda 'usarla', de solo pensar que la está utilizando me hace hervir la sangre]

Link: ¡¿QUE FUÉ LO QUE DIJISTE?, entonces.. [Nadie puede oírme... y no pueden entrar a sacarme de aquí...¿Que voy a hacer ahora?, ella va a violarme y no puedo escapar, estoy a punto de dejar escapar una lágrima de mis ojos cuando de repente, escucho a esas 2 discutir, pero luego solo queda el silencio, ella voltea su mirada a mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así]

Ya acabada la discusión, Zelda posa su mano sobre uno de los senos de la rubia y lo aprieta muy suave , mientras que con la otra mano regresa a las piernas, cada vez las recorre más rápido, Link trata de ahogar su gemido mordiéndose el labio, pero termina saliendo de su boca, aunque ese dulce sonido no duraría mucho, pues ahora la dueña del cabello plateado pasaba su mano por encima de la braga de la rubia, sintiendo una pequeña humedad en la entrepierna de la joven, eso la dibujó una grata sonrisa en su rostro

Zelda: Veo que ya estás entregándote a mi, que bien!, Tu rostro ruborizado, tus gemidos y la humedad de tu cuerpo me lo confirman, aunque yo sé que esto no será suficiente para hacerte gozar querida mía [levanto mi mano y veo mis dedos, ya un poco mojados por ella, los regreso y comienzo a recorrer esa zona, esa parte responsable de todas esas agradables sensaciones en su cuerpo, ella trata de cruzar sus piernas, pero logro mi cometido, ya nada puede detenerme, comienzo a sentir cómo mis dedos empiezan a mojarse, la estimulo de una manera salvaje, hasta suelto un gemido propio en su oído para excitarla todavía más, mi boca recorre su cuello, besando cada parte hasta llegar a los hombros, noto que ella se relaja lentamente, AL FIN!, sólo espero que ella no me odie después de esto..]

Link: [Ya...ya no.. puedo más, se que esto está mal, pero esto es... es inexplicable, ella me está tomando, siento su mano apretar mi pezón, sus gemidos entrar en mis oídos ,sus labios recorrer mi cuello... sus dedos... sus dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido, pero sin dejar de ser suaves en esa parte de mi, yo... ¡SIENTO QUE ME VOY A VOLVER LOCAAA!] kyaaaaaaaaa!

Zelda: [Ella por fin se libera, siento como mis dedos y sus piernas comienzan a mojarse y también tiemblan ,cielos, ELLA NUNCA SE HABÍA MASTURBADO!, oh diosa mía!, ES VÍRGEN!, ahora la quiero para mí sola, no dejaré que nadie más la toque, ella debe ser mía, y sólo mía] Mhn...ahora que mis dedos están abundantemente mojados, supongo que ya es hora de probarte [me llevo las puntas de mis dedos a la boca para probar ese líquido prohibido, era la primera vez que hacía eso, y fue increíble, ERA DELICIOSO! con las otras chicas sólo las estimulaba, pero a ella... a ella le haré más que eso... LA LLEVARÉ AL CIELO]... ¿sabes?, eres exquisita, y por eso...[le digo lo más cerca posible de sus labios y de la forma más 'sexy' que pude] voy a comerte a besos!

Link: [Siento una humedad tibia en mis piernas y en mí...veo sus dedos, abundantemente 'bañados', noto que me mira de una forma diferente, ya no me mira de esa manera de pervertida.. ya es más tierna su mirada, ella dice algo, pero no logro distinguirlo bien, por mis propios suspiros, pero sus dedos...ELLA ESTA LAMIENDO SUS DEDOS!, su expresión es como si hubiera probado algún manjar de reyes...da miedo, yo solo trato de no mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se gira, ahora me toma de las caderas de frente, mi rostro está a la altura de sus senos, y a pesar de ser un poco más alta que yo, pareciera como si tuviéramos las mismas medidas, ella me levanta el rostro con su mano derecha y me hace verla a los ojos, siento como su otra mano me toma de la pierna y comienza a levantarla... me mira y me susurra CASI APUNTO DE BESARME: '' ¿sabes?, eres exquisita, y por eso...voy a comerte a besos!'' ,[tan sólo al decir eso, ella usa su otra mano y ahora mis piernas están en sus manos, teniéndome suspendida en el aire, con mis muñecas atadas y mis piernas siendo levantadas por ella. Noto como se relame los labios y siento que lo único que me cubría es retirado bruscamente de mí.. ¡AHORA SI ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!]

Zelda: [La tomé por las piernas y me deshice de su braga, era hermoso poder ver esa piel rosada en su entrepierna, Oh diosa mía, al fin la veo tal y como la diosa del tiempo la trajo al mundo, su cuerpo desnudo es una verdadera obra de arte, estaba empapada en sudor, jeje, sin duda opuso mucha resistencia, pero ahora sería MÍA. No podía solo verla, tenía una necesidad de tocarla, besarla, sentirla, me acerqué, la tome de la cintura con una mano, con otra su pierna y mi boca... mi boca al fín probaba el sabor de su pecho. Al principio eran solo besos, pero luego usaba mi lengua, y terminé mordiendo suavemente su pezón, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte. Pronto mi boca pasó a marcar ambos senos, sin embargo no me limitaría al pecho... pasé a su cintura, marcando suavemente con mordiscos leves cada pedazo que descendía, seguía bajando, hasta el ombligo, la tomé fuertemente de sus glúteos, los apretaba, besaba debajo del ombligo, hasta metí mi lengua en ese pequeño orificio en su abdomen, ella sólo se estremecía ante mis caricias y besos, me sentía su diosa!, y ya por fin... probaría ese néctar directamente de la fuente de su cuerpo. Me arrodille y posé mis labios sobre ella, separé sus piernas y las pose en mis hombros, para poder 'beber mejor'. La besé, la recorría con mi lengua, recolectaba cada gota que quedó en su suave y rosado sexo, era delicioso recorrer su piel con mi boca, me la estaba comiendo, no me detendría hasta saciar mi sed de ella...no hasta que esa fuente se volviera una cascada..

Link: [Ella me ha dejado completamente desnuda, me gustaría poder liberarme, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas, ya sólo puedo aceptar sus caricias, ella comienza a lamerme, no me agrada esto... esto.. ESTÁ COMENZANDO A GUSTARME!, su boca va recorriéndome lentamente, ya siento su boca en mi abdomen...] KYAAAAA!, AAAAAAAHH! [pero ella... su boca sigue bajando, siento sus manos abrir mis piernas, no irá a bajar más... ¿o si? SI LO HARA!] KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [me está lamiendo, su lengua es suave con mi vulva...yo... ya no siento que esto esté mal, ya sólo quiero que esto no acabe, su boca ya llegó a mí] Po...por favor...sé...sé tierna.. con..migo [solté sin más]

Midna: Link... [susurré...¿No te estás rindiendo verdad?, porque ya no tratas de liberarte...¿En verdad te está gustando lo que esa maldita degenerada te esta haciendo?].. ¡YA SUELTÁLA! [grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero ya es inútil, ninguna de las 2 me oye, sólo se escuchan los gemidos de la rubia, me siento impotente, ella necesita mi ayuda y no puedo hacer nada...perdóname..] -una lágrima recorre su oscura mejilla, pero ella se voltea, no desea darle a la 'princesa' el lujo de verla llorar-

Zelda: [No lo puedo creer, ella... me pidió que fuera tierna!, creo que al fin ya es totalmente mía, noté que Midna se volteó, pero no me importa..mis pensamientos sólo se concentran en mi hermosa rehén, de seguro sus muñecas están lastimada por la soga, ella me pidió que fuera delicada, y eso haré] - se aleja de las piernas de la rubia y con un fino corte (hecho de magia) rompe la soga, pero sin deshacer el nudo, la toma de la cadera con ambas manos y la lleva al suelo, la recuesto suavemente sobre su traje, besé su cuello, era la primera vez en mi vida que una chica me hacía sentirme así...sentirme viva de verdad, para mi sorpresa, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, para luego hundir sus uñas en mi cabello, no me molestaba...era todo lo contrario, yo deseaba que ella me hiciera saber cuanto disfrutaba esto, volví a recorrer su suave piel, hasta llegar a esa fuente sagrada..esa fuente que por fin saciaba mi sed. Que sensación más indescriptible estaba sintiendo!, la tome con fuerza de las caderas, deseaba tanto ahogarme en ese mar líquido, quemante como el mismo fuego y tan fresco como la brisa del mar. El movimiento de sus caderas me hizo sentir en altamar al vaivén de las olas en una suave sinfonía llena de encanto, gracia y armonía. ella arqueaba su espalda, bajo sus manos hasta mi, me regaló suaves caricias en mi cabeza, bebí hasta estar satisfecha, y aunque ella ya no pudo más, yo seguía sedienta.. de ella, pero nada podía hacer, sólo contemplar su rostro.. estaba ruborizada de una forma tan encantadora, sus labios me provocaban besarla, y me arrodillé para poder verla mejor.. pero luego...ella...ella soltó una lágrima, ¡¿Que había hecho?]

Link: ¿Po...porque a mí?, ¿Porque no a otra chica? [apenas alcancé a decir, no me entendía a mi misma, esto... ella me había gustado, pero... pero ella me violó!] snif, TT_TT

Midna: Espero que estés satisfecha...degenerada...

Zelda: [Ella estaba llorando, no podía soportar verla así, le diría la verdad, la llevé a mi pecho, dejé que hundiera su rostro en mí, cubrí mi cuello con sus manos y decidí darle una respuesta..] ¿Porque?, porque nunca me había sentido así con otras chicas, eres la primera en hacerme sentirme una felicidad plena... se que tal vez nunca me perdonarás por lo que hice, pero créeme cuando te digo que no dejaré que nadie te lastime..por favor... no me odies [al acabar de decir eso, la tomé del rostro con ambas manos, y yo...posé mis labios sobre los suyos y en ese momento.. la besé, estaba consciente de la lágrima solitaria que escapó de mí y surcaba mi mejilla]

Link: [Me tomó del rostro, y ella me besó, ¡O DIOSA MÍA!, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece aún más fuerte, la sensación de sentir su boca besándome, su lengua saborear mi saliva... era... como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo, siento una de sus manos tomarme suavemente de la espalda, mientras con la otra tomar delicadamente mi barbilla... ¡Ahora si estaba volviéndome loca!, cerré mis ojos dejando que el tiempo siguiera su curso, pero sentí que algo mojaba mi nariz, abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente noté que una lágrima recorría su hermoso rostro, no se que me pasó, pero no quería separarme de ella, sin darme cuenta me pegué más a ella, me acoplé a su abrazo, me sentía cohibida, ahora sabía...QUE ELLA ME HARÍA ENLOQUECER]

Midna: [De repente dejé de oír los gemidos de la rubia, ¿Acaso ya la habrá soltado?, me volteo y mi sorpresa es tal, que no tengo palabras, Ahora.. se estaban besando, SE ESTÁN BESANDO!, pero ella...Link parecía disfrutarlo, al parecer esa princesa lo consiguió...no se porque me duele ver eso, pero no quiero saberlo] -intenta voltearse, pero pareciera que está hechizada, sabe que no quiere (o mejor dicho 'le duele') ver eso, pero no puede apartar la mirada de esas 2, a la rubia la mira con ojos de cachorrito, pero a ella... la odiaba... sabía que ella era una princesa dedicada a su pueblo, pero verla tomar a Link de esa forma cambiaba su juicio-

Link: [Su lengua entra y sale de mi boca, me toma de la cintura con ambas manos, me besa cada vez más rápido, yo...nece..sito]

Se aleja un poco de los labios de Zelda, su respiración era muy agitada, ciertamente, se estaban ahogando en su dulce beso, al principio la princesa pensó que a la rubia no le agradó el beso y se puso triste por un momento]

Zelda: ¿Que pasa?, no...t..te gustó? -sonaba un poco triste-

Link: NO!, quiero decir, yo...nece..sitaba res...pirar..-dice susurrando, la princesa no alcanza a oírla- [sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse otra vez, si sigo así, voy a desmayarme]

Zelda: Tu..? -se estaba llevando las manos a su pecho,,, estaba muy agitada, y muy sonrojada- ...[Yo... ¿La habré hecho enojar?, una lagrima vuelve a escapar de mi rostro].

Link: Por favor... no.. no llores... [sin pensar, me lancé a su cuello y la volví a besar, ahora era mi lengua la 'intrusa' en su boca, deseaba conocer el sabor de su boca, por dentro y por fuera, sentí como después de unos momentos, ella me separó de sus brazos suavemente a la vez que me regalaba una gran sonrisa]

Zelda: Dime... ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo en el castillo? [ahora me doy cuenta que sólo necesitaba respirar, jeje]

Link y Midna: ¿¡O_O!


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda: Hablo en serio, ¿te gustaría?

Link: ¿Queee?, ¡No puedo!, yo...tengo cosas que hacer y, y...[diablos, no se porque me apeno tanto]

Zelda: No te preocupes, no voy a obligarte a ir a mi castillo, solo que... si cambias de opinión... búscame en la plaza del castillo, ¿Si mi amor? y si tiempo necesitas, te lo daré, solo no me hagas esperar mucho por favor [le dejé un beso en la frente y me levanté] solo antes de irme déjame decirte algo...eres la primera a la que le pido esto, y por ende serás la única mujer en mi vida, ¿Ok?- le guiña el ojo y se acerca a la puerta-

Link: Pero yo... -ya no dijo nada, solo asintió sonrojada todavía-

Midna: ¡¿Al fin te vas, Maldita zorra?

Zelda:... Veo que estás enojada... me da igual, no eres nadie para juzgarme [al menos yo no la veo como una herramienta para mis propios fines, se que ella puede leer mi mente, así que no necesito decírselo enfrente de ella, no la quiero ver llorar] -sale del cuarto y deja solas a las 2-

Midna: [Eres una p...], Link, perdóname por no haber podido ayudarte...

Link: No hay nada que perdonar -dice alegre, pareciera que le alegró la proposición que le hizo la princesa-

Midna: ...O..ok, -Se libera al fin del hechizo inmovilizador de la princesa- anda cámbiate, no querías probarte el traje?

Link: ¡ES CIERTO!, pero...

Midna: ¿No me digas que quieres que me salga?, ya es muy tarde para eso, además no soy como ella [la verdad, quería seguir viéndola desnuda y cambiarse de ropa, pero dije eso para que no se de cuenta]

Link: Pero...

Midna: Te recuerdo que no podré mantenerte en tu forma humana por mucho tiempo, así que hazlo rápido, todavía tenemos que buscar una espada, un escudo y a tus tontos amigos [dije lo mas indiferentemente posible para que no note mi preocupación]

Link: Ok [intento ponerme de pie, pero prácticamente, aún podía palpar el recorrido de las manos de la princesa por todo mi cuerpo, mi entrepierna estaba aún húmeda, cada vez que mis muslos se frotaban suavemente entre sí, mi piel se erizaba, sintiendo una agradable sensación en mi, realmente ella había dejado una huella imborrable en mi ser, pensé]

Midna se percató perfectamente de las reacciones en el cuerpo de la rubia y solo asintió

Midna:... Veo que esto va a tardar un poco si no te ayudo...[tomé su ropa interior y su traje y los dejé caer en su cabeza], como no puedes levantarte, tendré que ayudarte a ponerte tu ropa]

Link: Ni pienses en tocarme, ¿Entendiste?, yo puedo sola, no soy una niña! [la verdad, me apenaba no poder moverme, pero ella quería vestirme, .] -apenas acabando de decir eso, Midna se acerco a las piernas de la rubia, ella creía que iba a ser violada nuevamente, pero ella sólo le regaló una caricia en la rodilla y una sonrisa pícara-

Midna: No voy a violarte, sólo a ayudarte, pero si no quieres, entonces apresúrate, ¿Quieres?, aún nos quedan 50 rupias, asi que, hay que dirigirnos a la provincia de Eldin, desafortunadamente, ya no nos alcanza para comprar alguna espada u escudo... [aunque ese traje ajustado y sexy bien valdrá las 150 rupias, se verá encantadora, sólo espero que no sea acosada en el pueblo por los habitantes, y con eso de que muchas de las chicas tienen ese 'gusto' por otras...]

Link: Es cierto, ya solo me quedan 50 rupias..., y tengo hambre...

Midna: ¡Ya se!, salgamos del pueblo, te transformo en loba y nos dirigimos a Eldin.. ya en la entrada te transformo en humana nuevamente, así me das tiempo de descansar y puede que estés la noche como humana, ¿Que dices, eh?

Link: ...Ok, pero con una condición... ¡Que salgas de esta habitación!

Midna: No saldré... tengo que ver si te queda bien el traje para poder hacer válida la garantía... [QUE BUENA EXCUSA ^_^ xD]

Link: ...No te creo... pero ya que... [empiezo a creer que eres una pervertida como la princesa...]

Midna: No me importa si crees que soy una pervertida o no, no tenemos todo el día

Link comienza a ponerse la ropa interior, empezando por la braga, Midna no dejaba de posar sus ojos sobre las piernas de la ''lobita'', la rubia sabía que estaba siendo observada, pero nada podía hacer, sólo intentar no sonrojarse y no tratar de levantarse, en cambio la chica sombra, debía disimular su vista fija en Link, ya una vez que Link se puso la braga, debía ponerse el sostén...aunque debido a la prolongada posición en la que estuvo a manos de la princesa, no quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Midna...sus brazos le dolían un poco

Link:... Mi..Midna... ¿Me ..puedes.. ayu..dar? -estaba sonrojada-

Midna: ¿Lo vez?, te dije que me pedirías ayuda... [ ^_^, la tome por la espalda, ella sólo cubrió sus senos con el brassier -estaba ruborizada, esta chica se apena mucho, supongo que eso es lo que la hace encantadora, [tomé los extremos del bra, y los apreté suavemente, ella tenía unos senos perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, ya una vez que le 'ayudé', le pregunté:] ¿Quieres que te ayude en otra cosa?

Link: No gracias...[Tengo miedo de que se le haga costumbre..]

Midna: Pues si tu quieres xD, supongo que tus amigos te hacen sonrojar a cada rato ¿No...? -al decir eso, la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse donde podrían estar los niños, y ...ella, su querida amiga-

Link:...Ilia...

Ahora Link deseaba ponerse el traje, pero primero debía ponerse la malla ajustada, al mismo tiempo se preocupaba de que su 'amiga Twilight' la espiara...

Link: [No quiero que me vea semi-desnuda...ni siquiera a 'ella' se lo permito... y eso que la conozco desde que éramos niñas]

Midna: Pues te aguantas, lindura [¿Porque le dije eso?], tendré que ayudarte..y por cierto...¿Quien es 'ella'? -hace un gesto de ligera molestia, aunque más bien parecía levemente celosa-

Link:... ¡¿ACASO NO CONOCES LA PALABRA 'PRIVACIDAD'!, ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!

Midna. Ok, dejaré de hacer eso [o al menos lo intentaré]...¿Ahora déjame ayudarte si?

Le mira muy picarona mientras se acerca a las piernas de la rubia, llevaba en una mano la malla y con la otra levanta suavemente una de las piernas tomándola directamente del muslo, Link no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, sin embargo estaba molesta con Midna

Link: N...no me...no me toques, por favor...

Midna: No creas que lo hago por gusto [bueno, la verdad si, pero tu no sabes eso je je], tus brazos te duelen por que esa perra te tuvo atada un buen rato y tus piernas se entumecieron debido a que te tuvo de pie casi en todo momento...así que tendré que ponerte yo mismo la malla... lo demás lo dejo a tu cuenta... [Comienzo a meter una de sus piernas por la delgada malla, tomándola desde el muslo. Ella lanza al aire un suave suspiro, por dentro me sentía feliz, pero sabía que si no me controlaba, terminaría siendo igual a Zelda..., tomé la otra pierna y la cubrí con la malla, despacio para poder sentir las bien torneadas piernas de la rubia, ya cubiertas ambas piernas, paso a cubrir su cadera y cintura, sin embargo ella me aparta suavemente de ella]

Link: Ya fue suficiente ¿No? -ruborizada-, supongo que ya puedo vestirme yo sola perfectamente..

Midna: [Amargada, me arruinas la diversión, aunque sigo sin saber porque me siento atraída por una humana]... De acuerdo, apúrate y vámonos de aquí...

Y en unos pocos minutos, Link ya se había puesto la malla e intentó ponerse de pie, apenas y lo logra.. se puso la túnica, los guantes, botines y se vistió completamente...

[IMG].[/IMG]

Y al salir del 'Bar de Telma', como Midna lo predijo, las chicas rondaban tranquilamente en la plaza, aún sin darse cuenta de la 'extranjera rubia', pero...

Chica 1: Espera, ¿No es esa la chica que vimos hace poco más de 1 hora?

Chica 2: SII!, esta linda ¿No?

Chica ?: Oigan vengan todas, acabo de ver a una chica nueva, ¡Y QUE CHICA! -esa alerta sorprende al par de forasteras-

Y al acercarse a la plaza, todas pudieron ver a la rubia vestida de verde, no lo pensaron 2 veces para perseguirla, se oían gritos como: ''Vamos todas por ella'' , ''No dejen que se escape'', pero entre ellas estaba una chica en particular... una chica igualmente rubia, pero de unos 15 años, no era de la realeza, pero tenía una riqueza grande...era una aficionada a los bichos, Su nombre...Agitha

Link: Yo... no creo que este sea un buen momento, yo... [¡Corre!]

Midna: Rápido, a la puerta sur!

Agitha: Ella es...Hermosa... [KYYAAAAAAAAA, pero esperen... ella se dirige a la zona sur de la plaza.. quizás la pueda invitar a pasar a mi pequeño castillo xD, lo malo es que no sólo las chicas van ir tras ella.. muchos solteros igual se enteraron de su presencia.. .]

Se esconden en un callejón entre las casas y piensan en la forma de evadir a las nuevas 'fanáticas de Link', no eran tan descaradas como Zelda, pero eran tercas...

Midna: Vamos a ese pequeño castillo que esta cerca de las tiendas, quizás alguien pueda ayudarte a esconderte de esas mujeriegas...

Link: Ojalá que así sea...[apenas y pude correr, aún siento mis piernas un poco entumecidas..]

Midna: [Pero bien que dejaste que ella te saboreara, ¿Verdad?]...uhhhhm.. la carne es débil, ¿No? -dijo susurrando-

Link: ¿Que dijiste? [eso fue... ¡Aaaaaaaaaarrrgh!, mejor vamos al castillo]..- sus mejillas toman un color rojo suave


	9. Chapter 9

Se acercan a la puerta del castillo, estaba entre un edificio de una adivina y una cafetería, tocaron varias veces pero no contestaban..lo que no sabían era que la dueña de dicho castillo se dirigía hacia alla y estaba cerca de ellas...

Link: ¿Hay alguien?, ¿Hola?, mmm... parece que no hay nadie

Midna: Bueno, vámonos..antes de que esas lunáticas nos encuentren

Agitha: Disculpa, ¿Busca a la dueña del castillo? -llevaba un vestido verde, una sombrilla blanca y su cabello se dividía en 2 colitas ligeramente largas, le llegaba a los hombros a Link- (véanla como la versión rubia de Yumi de Marimite)

Link:.. Mhnn, si, ¿Tu eres la dueña? [Que tierna se ve esa niña con ese vestido]

Agitha: Si, mucho gusto de conocerte, mi nombre es Agitha, ¿Y el tuyo?

Link: ..Link, igualmente me da gusto conocerte

Agitha: Te he visto antes.. ¡Eres esa hermosa chica que estaba en la plaza!, ¡Kyaaaa!

Link: Ah... eso, yo...

Agitha: Se a que vienes a mi castillo, esas chicas si que parecen leonas en busca de comida, pero no sólo captaste la atención de las chicas... también de algunos hombres jóvenes... jeje, ¿Mal día no?, anda, te invito a pasar a mi castillo, si quieres incluso te puedo invitar a comer, ^_^

Link: Bueno yo.. disculpa pero me...

Agitha: Tengo filetes de pescado, ensalada de frutas, carnes, de todo, xD, excepto verduras... no me gustan .

Link: [Pescado. carnes.. ummmmmn, rico OwO] -pero no podía decir que no, su estómago la traicionaba con un suave y gracioso ruidito-..Ok [¡Que vergonzoso!]

Ya entrando al castillo, Link se sorprendió de lo elegante que era, y también de la cantidad de bichos dorados que rondaban por el patio trasero, pero lo que quería era comer y al llegar al comedor, Link sólo pudo servirse y comer felizmente

Agitha: Wow.. se ve que te gusta mucho el pescado.. También tengo jugo de naranja, si gustas

Link: Sii!, gracias ^_^

Midna: [Que glotona y no engorda, O_O está bien, con el 'ejercicio' que hace se mantiene sexy, ja.. si me viera a mí en mi forma real, la dejo con la boca abierta]

Ya después de haber comido satisfactoriamente, Link se dispone a seguir su camino, no sin antes agradecer la comida y el corto 'hospedaje' a la joven rubia

Link: Gracias por la comida y por ayudarme a evitar a esas chicas...

Agitha: No hay problema, por cierto te diriges a Eldin, ¿No es así? [ojalá que no, quiero que se quede un poco más]

Link: Si.. tengo unos asuntos allá [Tengo que encontrar a los niños]

Agitha: ¿Al menos tienes suficiente dinero para las provisiones del viaje?

Link:... Sólo me quedan 50 rupias TT_TT, debido a que compré este lindo traje ^_^

Agitha: ...Mhhnnn, eso no es bueno,¡Ya sé!, espérame aquí -se dirige a su cama y saca una bolsa pequeña y regresa con la rubia- toma, aquí tienes suficiente dinero para el viaje, son 600 rupias, tal ves no es mucho, pero te alcanzará para comprar comida e incluso hasta para una espada y un escudo ^_^, sólo compra las armas en Eldin, porque la tienda de la plaza tiene precios exageradamente elevados!

Link: ¡OMG! O_O, ok pero es mucho, ¿No?.. no puedo aceptarlo, te lo agradezco pero no se como podría pagártelo TT_TT

Agitha: Descuida, no te lo estoy prestando.. bueno si, pero no me lo vas a pagar en rupias, hay... otras formas en que me lo puedes retribuir [una cita conmigo o incluso una noche romántica kyaaaaaaa ^_^]

Link: Pero.. ¿De que forma, que puedo hacer por tí?

Midna: [Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgh], ya vámonos, [¿Cuanto tiempo va a tardar esta?]

Agitha: Pues... hace unos días salí de viaje, y me asaltaron unos bandidos, no tomaron dinero, pues no llevaba, pero destruyeron mi carruaje y se fueron.. lo malo es que también se perdieron mis preciados bichos dorados, los que ves en esta casa son los pocos que pude rescatar, los demás están esparcidos por todo el campo Hyrule TT_TT , ¡Buuaaaaaaa!

Link: Oh... ¿Así que quieres que te ayude a buscar tus bichos? [que niña tan rara, le gustan los bichos xD, jeje eso me agrada, no es como la mayoría] ok, te ayudaré, gracias por la comida y el dinero, ok, con su permiso 'señorita Agitha', me retiro, adiós -se acerca a la puerta pero la pequeña la abraza por detrás-

Agitha: [me dijo señorita, kkyyyyyaaaaaaaa] ¿Vendrás a visitarme Link?

Link: Si, puede que sí, je je ya me diste empleo xD ''La cazadora de bichos'' xD [me giro para tenerla frente a mí, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su rostro, sólo me acerco para darle un suave beso en la mejilla]

Agitha: O.. ok -le mira alegre y ruborizada a esos preciosos ojos esmeralda de la rubia- ¿Entonces soy tu ''jefa''? -le mira un pco juguetona mientras abraza tiernamente a Link para después separarse sutilmente-

Link: Mmhhnn, se podría decir que si, bueno, te veré luego ^_^

Agitha: Si! ^_^

La rubia vestida de verde sale del castillo, y se dirige a la salida este de la plaza, y afortunadamente ya las chicas no estaban, así que Midna podría transformar a Link en loba

Midna: Apresúrate, que no tenemos todo el día

Link: No seas tan desconsiderada conmigo, yo soy sólo una humana ¿no? - le decía obviamente enojada-, tengo que comer para poder tener energías, lamento no ser una 'princesa' como tú...

Midna sólo transforma rápidamente a la rubia, y esta comienza una carrera furiosa hacia Eldin, la chica sombra estaba sujetándose con fuerza y preguntándose:

Midna: ...[¿Estará enojada conmigo?] -al principio pensaba que había hecho, pero recordó la forma en que la trataba, pero lo peor fue cuando le llegaban a la mente las imágenes de una rubia siendo ultrajada sexualmente por una princesa un tanto 'única en su tipo', se sentía como una idiota, pero no se atrevía a hablar con ella en ese momento, era obvio que Link no la escucharía, esperaría a llegar a Eldin y pedirle disculpas...-

Link seguía el rastro del olor de los niños hacia Eldin, llegarían para antes de la puesta del sol, ya para romper el silencio ella empieza una conversación cn la rubia

Midna: ¿Y al llegar sabrás donde empezar a buscarlos?

Link: Si lograron sobrevivir, deben estar en 'Villa Kakariko', al menos eso creo yo ...

Midna: Ya veo... [ella quiere mucho a esos amigos suyos...]

Mientras tanto en Hyrule, Zelda se dirigía al castillo, cuando de repente, aparece una sirvienta personal de la princesa, una Sheikah llamada 'Lyn', y estaba un poco molesta..por cierto, tenía 15 años, cabello y ojos color rojo, un poco delgada, pero muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le llegaba Zelda apenas a los hombros -en altura-

Lyn: ¿Donde estaba?, no me diga que fue a la plaza [De seguro andaba persiguiendo a una chica, se ve muy animada, más de lo normal si me lo preguntan]

Zelda: Si, fui a la plaza... y ¿Que haces tu aquí, no deberías estar en tu entrenamiento?

Lyn: Pues yo... -ella está enamorada de la princesa, aún sabiendo que ella abusaba de las chicas, pero es tímida y no se lo confiesa- vi..vine a buscarla, los sabios requieren su presencia en el consejo señorita Zelda...

Zelda: Esos ancianos ya me tiene harta... no me dejan vivir a gusto... [me van ha echar riña por salir sin avisar del castillo... al menos valió la pena]... ya no pienso perseguir a ninguna otra chica..

Lyn: ¿¡QUEEEE!, ¿Está bromeando? –sorprendida tras la declaración de su ama-

Zelda: No.. ya encontré a mi futura novia ^_^, la hubieras visto Lyn, era DIVINA, HERMOSA, simplemente PERFECTA

Lyn: Oh.. ya veo [En cuanto encuentre a esa chica, la mataré yo misma, no permitiré que ninguna se acerque a mi princesa .] ¿Y como es ella? –preguntó tratando de conseguir información para identificarla-

Zelda: Ah... rubia, ojos verdes, con un lindo cuerpo, incluso la puedo comparar conmigo misma, piel suave radiante... kyyaaaaaaa! ^_^ y lo mejor es esa sexy voz que posee OwO

Lyn: ya veo, si que ha de ser hermosa, para impresionarla a usted [esa maldita, espero que no vuelva a ver a mi princesa] y ella ¿Vive aquí?

Zelda: No.. pero volverá, lo sé, pero porqué de repente te interesas en ella ¿Acaso estás celosa y quieres matarla? -le mira pícaramente-

Lyn: ¡NOOO! no ¿Como creé eso Zelda-Sama? [creo que mejor dejo de hacer tantas preguntas Q_Q]

Zelda: Vámonos, no quiero que me estén molestando eso viejos decrépitos..


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras tanto, en Villa Kakariko:

Colin: ¿Que vamos a hacer? no podemos salir mientras esos monstruos sigan rondando por el pueblo..

Beth: Pues nada tonto, mientras ellos sigan allí, no podemos hacer nada -le dice mientras se cruza de brazos-

Renado: [Si Bo estuviera aquí...], Bueno, ¿Y como llegaron aquí chicos?

Talon: bueno... señor Renado, todo comenzó hace unos días...empezó cuando el tonto de Colin se metió en el Bosque Prohibído...

Maloni: Tal vez, aunque de no ser por Link, el no habría salido vivo de hay...

Y los niños le relataban al joven 'shaman' (Renado), lo ocurrido en Ordon, incluyendo como fue que los goblisn los secuestraron, sin saber que Ilia también había sido capturada, estaban muy tristes, pero ese momento se ve interrumpido por una fuerte explosión afuera

Barnes: ESOS BARABAROS GOBLINS!, destruyeron mi fabrica de bombas TT_TT, [¿Y ahora que haré para llevar pan a mi mesa?] -estaba furioso, no se alejaba de la vetana-

Tenían miedo, pero no podían hacer nada, eran cerca de 10 goblins y no podían defenderse, sólo les quedaba esperar en la casa a que se fueran o que 'algo' o 'alguien' los sacara de ahí...

Barnes: ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! -grita desesperado, pero aunque nadie afuera lo oye, sólo se desespera aún más-

Renado: ¡CALLATE!, ¿No ves que estos niños están asustados? -acerca a los niños al tótem que está en el centro de la habitación, sin embargo ya estaban resignados a tener esperanza-

Talon: Alguien tiene que buscarnos, de eso estoy seguro -intentando animar a los demás, apenas y logra contener el miedo y las ganas de llorar-

Maloni: ¿A si?, ¿Y quien sería tan valiente como para enfrentarse a esos goblins? ¿¡EH! -pregunta enfadado

Beth: ¿¡Pero quien vendría a buscarnos! -grita llorando alejándose de los demás- [nuestros padres no pueden salir de la aldea y el alcalde tiene que quedarse también a proteger la entrada]

Pero de repente, Colin se levanta del suelo, gira la vista hacia sus amigos y los anima de la manera más efectiva que pudo:

Colin: Es cierto, puede que nadie venga a buscarnos, nuestros padres están temerosos e indefensos como para salir de la aldea, pero si hay alguien... se que 'ella' vendrá a buscarnos, ¡Yo lo sé!

Al principio los niños no querían creer que alguien fuera a buscarlos, pero cuando el joven rubio hizo énfasis en la palabra ''ella'', Beth notó inmediatamente de quien hablaba... dejó de llorar al instante para acercarse a los demás

Beth: Tienes razón..snif... Link vendrá a buscarnos, ella nunca nos ha abandonado, como pude ser tan tonta

Renado: Vengan todos, hay que comer -saca de una alacena, algunas manzanas y fresas-, no es mucho, pero es algo

De vuelta con nuestras 'heroínas', ya llevaban unas 2 horas recorriendo el campo hacia Kakariko...sin dirigirse una sola palabra, hasta ese momento...

Link: Ya falta poco. [algo anda mal, percibo un olor extraño, ¿Pero que será?, tengo un feo presentimiento]

Midna: Bien, pero recuerda que debemos acercarnos con cuidado..

Link: Si lo sé...Midna.. tengo un mal presentimiento...

Midna: Si, me di cuenta..

Ya estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar a la entrada de la villa, cuando de repente, la loba se detiene en seco a unos metros de distancia...su pelaje verde se erizaba ligeramente, la chica sombra se percata de los gruñidos que emitía Link, obviamente se preocupó un poco...

Midna: ¿Que pasa Link? [Ahora que le sucede a ella...]

Link: No estamos solas...detecté un olor... una esencia rara y nada agradable... -se sienta y comienza a olfatear detenidamente- [¿Que serán?, son...1,2,3, 4...10..Son 10 de ellos en total, pero sigo sin saber que son o quienes son..rayos!, afortunadamente, también está el aroma de los niños..espero que estén bien...]

Midna: Pues si son enemigos hay que acercarnos con cautela...[sólo espero que no sean Goblins grandes o Link terminaría muerta]

Se acercan rápida y silenciosamente a la entrada, y efectivamente Link tenía razón.. eran 10.. diez goblins, y aunque no todos llevaban espadas, no traían escudo y rodeaban las casas, como si hubiera algún tesoro, buscan algún lugar para escabullirse y poder entrar a una de las casa y es cuando Midna le susurra a la oreja a la loba

Midna: Mira, ahí hay un grupo de 5 jabalíes con sillas de montura [¿para 2?, 0_o], a lo mejor con esos ellos recorren grandes distancias...por cierto..¿Crees poder oír algo de lo que dicen los goblins?

Link: Mh...ya los ví.. Y no, no le intentado, pero veré que puedo hacer [Que raro.. ya no me dice 'tonta humana'... bueno no importa, tengo cosas que hacer] -trata de escuchar las conversaciones de algunos de ellos, pero solo logra oír:

Goblin 1: Esos humanos no pudieron escapar muy lejos, deben estar cerca

Goblin 2: Tienes razón, ya los quiero hacer filetes, tengo hambre, jeje

Link : ...Midna, ¿Creés poder transformarme en humana detrás de esa roca junto a los jabalíes?, es que dejaron 2 espadas cerca de ellos...[¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE SE LOS COMAN!]

Midna. ¿No me digas que piensas pelear contra ellos tú sola? estás loca! -le susurra a Link un poco enfadada- ¡¿Qué no vez que son 10 contra 1? [Ya sé que esta preocupada por esos tontos niños, pero...no puedo dejar que haga eso]

Link: ¿Lo puedes hacer si o no? -le responde furiosa pero sin ladrarle-, si no lo puedes hacer, pelearé aún si soy una loba...y si no puedes ayudar, entonces vete, no me importa si me quedo así...

Midna: Pero que diablos...[¿En verdad piensas quedarte así?..bueno, supongo que se lo debo..después de que fui una inútil cuando Zelda llegó, al menos debo ayudarla esta vez..]...Esta bien, lo haré, pero no podré mantenerte como humana por mucho tiempo, solo por unas pocas horas, ¿Entendiste?

Link: No hay problema -saca su lengua como si saboreara algo-, no te apures por eso, ya me las arreglaré [Los haré pagar por lo que hicieron]

Logran esconderse detrás de los jabalíes, y en un segundo la loba vuelve a ser esa rubia guerrera, se acerca y toma una espada, un poco más larga de lo que ella acostumbra, de una hoja ligeramente grande (unos 9 cm de ancho, 100 cm de largo y 0.5 cm de grosor)

Link: Con esta estaré bien, es perfecta para mí ^_^

Midna: ¿No crees que es un poco grande para ti?, se ve que es de las que se usan con ambas manos [ella es un poco fuerte para cargarla con una sola mano O_O...]

Link: Ya te dije que estaré bien...ahora... -toma la correa de un jabalí y la suelta, creando un caos con los demás jabalíes y uno de ellos sale de la villa arrollando a 2 de los 10 goblins que estaban cerca de la entrada-

Goblin 3: ¿Que diablos fue eso?

Goblin 4: Estamos bajo ataque! -toca la alarma de ataque- (una trompeta de sonido grave)

Colin: ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Alguien está atacando a los goblins!

Beth: ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?

Renado: ¿Quien podría ser? [¿Será?...]

Midna: Genial, ahora nos descubrieron, felicidades, tonta Link .

Link: ¿De que hablas?, si no lo hago así, no sería divertido! (pone risa alegre / malvada / emocionada)

La rubia sale de su escondite con su espada en mano y como si estuviera en alguna montaña solo atina a gritar:

Link: ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MALDITOS GOBLINS! [Muy bien, que empiece la fiesta xD]

El grito es tan fuerte, que los niños corren hacia la ventana, pero Beth los interrumpe..

Beth: Creo saber quien es -de sus ojos negros se escapa una lágrima de alegría-, tenías razón Colin ^_^, ella vino por nosotros

Goblin 3: Es sólo una humana, tras ella!

Goblin 4: Será fácil, tal ves hasta podamos divertirnos con ella, si saben a lo que me refiero, jeje (risa pervertida)

Link: Eso crees TÚ! - salta y lo toma del cráneo estrellándolo contra el suelo, noqueándolo y otro intenta atacarla por detrás, sin embargo ella lo manda a volar con un golpe de la espada usando su mano libre, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, pero termina matando al goblin pues la altura es demasiada- [Y eso es sólo el comienzo pedazos de basura...] si creen que pueden vencerme... están equivocados

Midna: [O_O, wow...nunca se ha portado... así, está furiosa, demasiado diría yo, pero hay algo raro en sus ojos... parecen los ojos de un gato, ¡Su retina cambió! OMG, esperen... no solo sus ojos cambiaron... su tatuaje...un triangulo está brillando en su mano izquierda]

Colin. ¡Si, es ella, esa es su voz!

Renado: ¡Espera!, ni se te ocurra salir..

Beth: Es cierto, si salimos, seríamos un estorbo para Link, ya verán que ella los va a derrotar, lo hizo antes en el bosque, lo puede hacer de nuevo ^_o, lo mejor será esperar lejos de la ventana -y todos se alejaron a excepción de Renado que escuchaba todo lo que sucedía afuera-

3 goblins se lanzaron contra la rubia enfurecida, pero cuando vieron como detuvo a 2 de sus compañeros se detuvieron enseguida

Goblin 5: Bueno... al parecer no es una simple humana..

Goblin 6: Pues no, ella fue la que derrotó a la unidad que estaba en Faron Woods..

Goblin 7: ¡¿Queeeeé?

Goblin 5: Oh... ahora veo porque ellos no pudieron retomar el control de esa zona...y por cierto, ¿como sabes que es ella?

Goblin 6: Porque yo estaba en esa zona cuando unos compañeros secuestraron a un niño y ella fue a apalear a todos, yo no estaba en la batalla, por eso no me lastimó...

Mientras, en la otra entrada de la villa, 2 de los 3 monstruos que quedan escaparon sobre un jabalí y huyeron, abandonando a sus compañeros

Goblin 8: ¡Vámonos!, esa lunática va a matarnos si nos quedamos en este sitio [ya mató a uno]

Goblin 9: Tienes razón, yo no quiero morir a manos de esa anormal

Goblin 10: Hey ustedes, no huyan, cobardes! -pero no le hicieron caso, siguieron avanzando hacia el norte- ¡ maldición!.. mejor veré como están los otros..

Link: Muy bien.. haremos esto... ustedes me entregan a los rehenes y puede que los deje escapar... con vida.. -apuntando con la espada usando su mano izquierda hacia la puerta donde se encontraba aquel solitario ser verdoso... ese goblin abandonado, mirándolos con odio-

Goblins: ¿C..cu...ales re..rehenes? -preguntaban temerosos-

Link: No saben... aaahh..no se hagan eso...DI..GAN...ME ¡DONDE! ESTÁN!...antes de que los mate... -ahora ponía la espada en su hombro, ligeramente, pues estaba muy afilada-

Goblin 7: ¿Pero no sabemos de que hablas? es cierto que perseguíamos a unos humanos en esta villa, pero ellos escaparon

Link: ¿Hacia donde escaparon? -pregunta mientras gira la espada-

Goblin 6: No lo sabemos, solo suponemos que deben estar cerca.. ¡toma! -le arroja una bolsa llena de rupias- son 300, son tuyas, pero por favor déjanos ir [ojalá nos deje ir, esa chica me aterra TT_TT]

La guerrera vestida en verde solo tomó la bolsa del suelo, cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de todos, la arrojó al pequeño lago que estaba a su lado, sólo volvió a prepararse para atacar, diciendo:

Link: Muy bien.. ya que no saben hacia donde se fueron... voy a hacerlos pedazos -dijo de la forma más seca y aterradora, para después derribarlos de un solo golpe de la espada-

Sin embargo, Link escucha algo dentro de su mente.. y se detiene, con la espada en lo alto..

Midna: ¡Link!, recuerda que antes de entrar, ya habías percibido su olor, a lo mejor están cerca y ellos dicen la verdad, aparte de eso, no creo que mientan, digo, si yo estuviera en su lugar no lo haría, solo velos.. están temblando de horror, no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina...además piensa ¿Que pensarían los niños si efectivamente están cerca?

Link: Muy bien...-dice mientras sus ojos vuelven a ser normales- tomen a sus compañeros y váyanse de este pueblo y no los quiero ver cerca de Ordon o esta villa, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?

Rápidamente se retiran asustados, recogieron a los que Link derroto, al que asesinó y a los que noqueó con uno de los jabalíes y salieron corriendo hacia el norte, la rubia aprovechó el momento para descansar, sentándose en una roca y dejando la espada a un lado suyo, deseando que Midna tuviera razón, y en ese momento.. una puerta se abre...

Link: ¿Quien está hay?, pero si es...

Beth: Link, ¿Eres tu? ¡Si eres tu!, que bueno -corre hacia ella aún con lagrimas en sus ojos- Sabía que no nos abandonarías


	11. Chapter 11

Link: ¿Quien está hay?, pero si es...

Beth: Link, ¿Eres tu? si eres tu!, que bueno -corre hacia ella aún con lagrimas en sus ojos- Sabía que no nos abandonarías TT_TT -deja caer su rostro sobre el pecho de Link y la abraza del cuello-

Colin: Es ella, oigan chicos es Link

Renado: ¿No van a salir a ver a su amiga? [no creí que fuera tan fuerte esta chica O.O]

Talon: ¡Si!, Maloni, vamos

Ya una vez todos los niños afuera de la casa, se lanzan contra la rubia, abrazándola, estaban felices, a tal grado que la derriban y le caen encima, la rubia, estaba obviamente feliz, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien...ya llevaban 1 hora y 1/2 juagando con los niños hasta que estos caen encima del cuerpo de la rubia.

Link: Oigan ya, me están aplastando xD, -se levantan apenados, pero contentos- [porque siento que algo no está bien..]

Renado: Así que tu eres Link, mucho gusto de conocerte. Veo que estos niños te conocen, se ve que te aprecian mucho

Link: Si, se puede decir que soy la 'niñera' de estos pequeños traviesos, por cierto... ¿Como está Ilia, ella esta bien? -preguntó ansiosa-

Justo después de escuchar eso... ellos solo bajaron la mirada... no sabían que decirle a Link, ella sólo volvió a preguntar por su amiga, pero no decían nada, hasta que Beth rompió el silencio

Beth: Ilia... Ilia no está con nosotros -sonaba triste, eso sólo preocupó más a la rubia oji verde-

Link: ¡¿C...COMO QUE NO ESTÁ CON USTEDES?, ¿Es una broma verdad? -su voz se quebraba mientras decía esto- su [Por el amor de Nayru,¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!, siento que mi pecho me duele, acaso esto era...]

Colin: No Link, esto no es una broma, ella no estaba con nosotros

Beth: A ella se la llevaron otros Goblins, a nosotros nos dejaron a medio campo, corrimos hasta aquí y fue que el Sr. Renado nos encontró y nos cuidó, es por eso que permanecimos dentro de esa casa TT_TT

En los pensamientos de Link, sólo resonaban las palabras : ''A ella se la llevaron otros Goblins'', rápidamente se levantó preguntó desesperada y muy preocupada

Link: ¿A donde la llevaron esos monstruos? [ellos.. se llevaron a Ilia...TT_TT..ahora entiendo porque sentía que algo no andaba bien]

Colin: No lo sabemos, a ella se la llevaron por otro camino después de que nos sacaron de Ordon [porque se la llevaron]

Beth: Perdónanos, no pudimos ver hacia donde la llevaron TT_TT

Link solo recordaba esa frase dicha por uno de los goblins durante la batalla: ''Será fácil, tal ves hasta podamos divertirnos con ella, si saben a lo que me refiero, jeje''

Link: [¿Y si la van a violar? ¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!, he oído que ellos atacan a mujeres y entre varios abusan de ellas, no, Ilia...] No te preocupes por eso Beth, eran varios de ellos contra ustedes -Toma de nuevo aquella gran espada y recoge la funda que dejaron tirada esos verdosos pervertidos, sentía que la sangre le hervía, dio media vuelta y antes de ir a la puerta..- Señor Renado...¿Puedo encargarle a los niños?

Renado: S..si, pero ¿Que harás tú?

Link:.. Ir a rescatar a Ilia de esos monstruos degenerados -le dijo con una voz seca y fría-

Renado: [¿Huh?, Ilia... creo haber oído ese nombre antes... ¿Acaso ella...?], disculpa, puede que me equivoque.. pero ¿De casualidad ella no es hija de Bo?

Link: ?, Usted... ¿Conoce al Sr. Bo?

Renado: ¿Conocerlo? el es un viejo amigo mío, de hecho yo fui a Ordon hace varios años a visitarlo, en ese entonces su hija era una niña de 6 años, ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre estaba acompañada de una rubia de ojos verdes

Beth: De seguro esa rubia era Link -diciendo en un tono pícaro, aunque en el fondo estaba celosa-

Renado: Oh.. je je, ahora veo porque se me hacía tan familiar tu rostro xD -dicho esto la rubia solo se ruboriza al escuchar eso- [ya veo..así que ella debe quererla mucho como para salir a buscarla ella sola]

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la capital de Hyrule:

?: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡déjenme en paz! -se aleja de los Goblins que hasta hace unos minutos la atacaban estando cautiva-

Goblin 0: Rayos, tenía que despertar, justo cuando comenzaba la diversión

goblin 11: Si...yo quería darle por detrás a esa zorra

?: ¡Auxilio!, que alguien me ayude! [no sé que pasa.. no se quien soy, ¿que hago?, tal vez alguien en esa ciudad puedan ayudarme, espero...]

De mientras en el castillo

Zelda: Esos viejos... solo me llamaron para hablar de estupideces..mejor salgamos a dar un paseo

Lyn: No diga eso señorita Zelda.. discutir sobre los sucesos extraños en el mundo y en el Twilight no es cualquier cosa...

Zelda: Como sea...Mientras Ganon esté sellado, no tengo nada de que preocuparme...salgamos afuera -toma a Lyn de la cintura y se transporta a la salida de la ciudad, al aparecer afuera, logran ver a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés siendo perseguida por una banda de 5 Goblins y unos 2 Wolfos, la chica llevaba ropas rasgadas, fue atacada, pero afortunadamente ella escapa antes de ser ultrajada-

Lyn: ¿Desea que me encargue de ellos señorita? -preguntaba mientras preparaba sus dagas- [pobre chica]

Zelda: Me gustaría... pero no.. -dice de la forma mas calmada-

Lyn: Pero, señorita si no hacemos algo, ella va a..

Zelda: No te preocupes... lo haré yo misma...además lleva tiempo que no practico mi estilo de combate Sheikah [además de que ya me harté de ver a esos invadiendo mis tierras, lleva tiempo que no uso mi transformación] Muy bien...es hora

La princesa sólo crea un rombo de magia que la cubre, Lyn solo cubre sus ojos, pues el destello azul es demasiado, al acabar su transformación, sale con un traje negro muy ajustado, dejando descubiertos únicamente sus muslos, una camisa con cierre y unos guantes, dejaba caer su largo cabello plateado sobre sus hombros, rápidamente se dispuso a rescatar a esa joven de cabello castaño de esos monstruo [IMG].[/IMG]

Zelda: Tu encárgate de sacar a la chica, los demás son míos -corre hacia la banda de monstruos-

Lyn: Pero señorita, usted no tiene porque pelear ...sabe que puedo pelear contra esos goblins.. -le grita preocupada-[se supone que para eso me contrató la Familia Real .]

Zelda: Si, pero no eres tan rápida como un Wolfo...así que sólo obedece y no te metas en esta pelea, ¿entendiste?

La chica castaña corre hacia la puerta, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo, se lesiona un tobillo en el impacto, dejándola inmóvil, hasta que llega Lyn a ayudarla

Lyn: ¿Estas bien chica? descuida, yo te sacaré de aquí, mi ama se encargará de ellos [ahora que lo pienso, esta será la primera vez que veré pelear a Zelda-Sama, y si es en ese trajecito, mejor ^_^ kyaaaa]

?: S..si, .. esto.. gra.. gracias -se desmaya en los brazos de la pelirroja-

Goblin 11: No dejen que se la lleven

Goblin 0: Vayamos primero por la pelirroja

Goblin 12: Que los Wolfos se encarguen de la otra mocosa

Lyn: Oh rayos, tendré que salir de inmediato de aquí...bien.. aquí voy -arroja una pequeña bomba de humo, evadiendo a los perseguidores y logrando llegar hasta la puerta de la entrada a la capital, pero permanece ahí observando- [ya estamos a salvo, espero que la princesa no salga herida]

Zelda: [Así que enviaron a los Wolfos por mí... esto será divertido, veamos quien es más veloz, ahora que Lyn ya se alejó, podré pelear con más ''libertad''] -miraba ansiosa mientras sus uñas se afilaban y cerraba sus puños con emoción- ¡Pues vengan por mí!

La batalla empieza con Zelda corriendo hacia uno de ellos atacándolo de frente con una fuerte patada en el hocico y al otro soltando un gran zarpazo con sus uñas sobre el pecho del animal, al darse cuenta de lo veloz que es, retroceden un poco, pero no piensan abandonar el campo de batalla, sólo observan como Zelda se limpia las uñas bañadas en sangre. Los goblins que iban tras Lyn deciden atacar a la 'loba plateada' por detrás desde una distancia moderada

Goblin 11: Usemos las ballestas, ella será rápida, pero no podrá esquivar nuestras flechas

Goblin 0: Espero que esos Wolfos puedan distraerla mientras preparamos la ballesta, ustedes 3, vayan a apoyar a los Wolfos, necesitamos distraerla para lograr un disparo certero..

Goblins 12, 13, 14: ¿Nosotros?

Goblin 0: SÍ, ustedes vayan.. son los más veloces del grupo y son los únicos que tienen espada en este momento [debimos atar a esa humana de los pies también para que no escapara]

Pronto Zelda se ve rodeada de Goblins y los Wolfos siguen en pie de batalla, la verdad son tercos, no dejan de pelear hasta morir o vencer al enemigo, sin embargo ella no se da cuenta que 2 de ellos están preparando sus ballestas, se lanza contra el Wolfo herido en el pecho con una barrida, derribándolo y matándolo con una patada en las costillas, dañando el corazón con los huesos rotos por dentro

Zelda: Humnnn... Espero que puedan hacer algo más que eso... ni siquiera me han hecho sudar... patético...


	12. Chapter 12

Lyn: Espero que Zelda-Sama esté bien..-dice preocupada para ella misma-

Goblin 11: Ojalá ellos puedan distraerla el tiempo suficiente...

Goblin 0: Si, sólo hay que esperar a que se canse o que logren sujetarla y estará acabada ja ja.

Zelda se dispone a atacar al Wolfo sobreviviente saltando sobre el para atacarlo por detrás, sin embargo uno de los goblins la derriba por un costado, logrando que ella pierda el equilibrio, pero ella se apoya en una de sus manos y golpea en la espalda al Wolfo con una de sus piernas mientras que con la otra conecta un golpe directo a la cara del monstruo que la derribó, levantándose sin darse cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba atrás de ella, golpeándola en un costado, esto hace que la 'loba plateada' lo tome de un brazo y lo derribe hacia enfrente, para después retroceder unos 3 metros y mantener su distancia, ignorando que 2 de ellos planean dispararle desde atrás de un árbol.

Lyn: O.O [WTF!] no creí que Zelda-Sama peleara tan rápido... [Es más rápida que yo, ¿Que hizo para poder pelear así, donde le enseñaron eso?], sólo espero que sepa lo que hace..-o

Zelda: Ese último golpe fue muy rápido...-dice susurrando- [creo que me voy a divertir un poco con estos tontos...lleva tiempo que no me ejercito de esta forma, ahora que Lyn sacó a la chica, podré pelear con más 'libertad']

Goblin 11: ¿Crees que ya es momento de atacar?

Goblin 0 : No.. aún no.. pero no te preocupes... un peleador veloz no puede mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.. no creo que falte mucho para que se canse...si disparamos ahora, ella vendrá por nosotros y de nada servirá esto...

Zelda se prepara y comienza de nuevo la pelea, esta vez son ellos los que se disponen a atacar, la princesa sólo puede esquivar los ataques, pues no le dan tiempo de contraatacar, logra evadir algunos ataques de los Goblins (que venían de izq y der), pero el Wolfo se coloca detrás de ella logra un golpe sobre la espalda de la joven guerrera, intenta levantarse, pero los Goblins logran sujetarla de los brazos, impidiéndole escapar.

Goblin 12: Oohhn, es difícil

Goblin 13: Si, pero esta muy bien formada je je

Goblin 14: Ya quiero llevarla a la base, je je..

Zelda: Jajajaja...Están locos si creen que pueden hacer eso.

Lyn: Zelda-Sama está en peligro, tengo que ayudarla [Perdóname jovencita, pero mi ama me necesita]-deja a la joven castaña en la puerta de la entrada-

Goblin 0: Muy bien.. ya es hora, es ahora o nunca

Goblin 11: Tienes razón.. [lástima, esa de cabello plateado podría ser una buena puta para el grupo].

Salen de su escondite y se preparan para atacar a la 'loba plateada', pero se olvidaban de la joven pelirroja que rápidamente sale a ayudar a su princesa

Lyn: Zelda-Sama! -corre hacia el lugar de la batalla, pero es regañada por su ama-

Zelda: ¿Que diablos haces, acaso piensas desobedecerme? [¡¿QUE CREÉ QUE HACE ESA NIÑA?

Al oír eso, Lyn se quedó sin palabras, no sabia que pasaba, pero vio a los monstruos de atrás preparando sus armas y hay fue que se da cuenta de la trampa

Lyn: Zelda-Sama! , detrás de usted! -le gritaba la joven guerrera a Zelda- ¡BALLESTEROS!

Zelda: ¡¿QUE?

Goblin 11: Diablos, ya se dio cuenta, ¿Le disparamos a esa mocosa?

Goblin 0: No... es más débil que la otra, si matamos a la de cabello plateado primero, será más fácil

Zelda: [Vaya... así que ya tenían esto planeado.. je je, interesante, al parecer si usan la cabeza... muy bien]¿Es hora de acabar con esto no creen chicos? -pisa fuertemente el pie de uno de ellos logrando soltarse y con la mano izquierda golpea el estómago del otro-

Ahora Zelda se dirigía hacia los ballesteros que se habían mantenido a distancia de la batalla, lanzando unas agujas que se atoraron en las armas impidiendo el disparo, sólo para romperles el cuello...ya una vez acabado con ellos, se dirige para acabar con los demás, mientras Lyn regresaba a cuidar a la chica...

Zelda: Ya es momento de poner fin a este juego...

Sus ataques ahora se centran en los Goblins que quedaban y en el Wolfo, ahora ella atacaba con mayor velocidad, confundiendo a los monstruos, que no podían ver sus movimientos, se posiciona detrás del Wolfo y toma al lobo de los brazos, rompiéndolos de un solo movimiento, para luego sacar una pequeña bomba de humo blanco e impactarla contra el suelo

Zelda: Asesinato Silente!

Goblin 14: No veo nada, que diablos hizo ella, aaaargh -es asesinado sigilosamente por la princesa y esta va en busca de los otros-

Goblin 13: ¿Que pasa? huh...

Goblin 12: Donde están? aaaaaaarrrg!

Después de eso, sólo quedaba el silencio y un lobo que ya no podía pelear, comienza a dispersarse la neblina artificial, y sólo se ve a una princesa con las maños y uñas bañadas en sangre, parada con la mirada fija en el cielo. Se acercaba a la puerta, pero el Wolfo no se rendiría.. y con sus ultimas fuerzas ataca por la retaguardia con una patada, pero el ruido que hace provoca que ella pueda detectar la dirección del ataque y lo esquiva fácilmente, este cae al suelo, intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos están rotos y le es imposible, Zelda sólo lo toma del cuello y con sus uñas le crea un corte en el cuello, provocando una muerte rápida

Lyn: O.o [No solo es más rápida que yo...también es más sanguinaria que yo] -tragaba saliva al ver los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y las manos de su ama- Zelda-Sama es impresionante, y escalofriante al mismo tiempo O.O

Después de la batalla, la loba plateada se acerca a la entrada para examinar a la recién rescatada..

Zelda: Al menos no ha sido violada... aún... llevémosla a mi castillo

Lyn: Como usted diga, Zelda-Sama

Y así Zelda y Lyn se dirigían al castillo a atender las heridas de la chica... mientras tanto en Kakariko

Link: Bueno...ya me voy... no tengo mucho tiempo...

Renado: Pero espera... ¿No crees que es inadecuado salir sin un escudo?

Link: No se preocupen, con esta espada es más que suficiente, puede que primero vaya a avisar a la aldea de que los niños están a salvo... Adiós -dijo sin más mientras comenzaba a correr fuera de la pequeña villa Kakariko

Beth: [Espero que este bien..], bueno... al menos ya podremos estar más tranquilos todos no?

Link: Midna... ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda como humana? -Preguntaba un poco molesta, pero al mismo tiempo triste-

Midna: Pues... no mucho, solo unas 2 horas...¿Que vas a hacer?

Link: Primero quiero ir a Ordon... en verdad me gustaría buscar a Ilia, -no logra contener las lágrimas- pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya va a anochecer, mañana la buscaré.

Midna: La buscaremos...Aunque no lo creas, quiero ayudarte, no puedo permitir que mi 'lobita verde' se ponga triste -sale de la sombra de la rubia y acaricia su mejilla secando las lágrimas- ¿Ok?

Link: Y..yo...gracias -se sonroja por la forma en la que Midna tocaba su rostro y la miraba-


	13. Chapter 13

Midna: Descuida, ya me ayudarás tu también [¡y de que forma!] -le sonríe pícaramente mientras regresa a fusionarse a la sombra de la rubia guerrera-

Mientras tanto en Hyrule, Zelda y Lyn ya habían llevado a la joven de cabello castaño al castillo, para que la princesa la examinara...y determinara su estado de salud, llevándola a una habitación..

Zelda: Tiene ligeros moretones...pero al menos es virgen aún...-examina el cuerpo de la chica, en busca de heridas internas, pero parece que todo esta bien hasta que examina la cabeza- [tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...espero que eso no afecte su memoria]

Lyn: disculpe Zelda-Sama... ¿Es usted Doctora?

Zelda: Si... no nada más soy una princesa y una guerrera... desde que tenía 5 años me mandaban a estudiar Música, Arte, CCaC (Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo), Medicina, Cocina...era una pesadilla _, de algo tenían que servir mis estudios ¿no? [aunque me exigieran demasiado...]

Lyn: Ohh ya veo...[No sólo es hermosa...también es inteligente, sin duda llegará a ser una excelente Reina ^_^ n/n]

Zelda: Bien... con unas horas de descanso recobrará el conocimiento...dejémosla a solas Lyn...

Y en cuanto se dijo eso, ambas señoritas salieron del cuarto, Lyn se preparaba para ir a entrenar y la princesa a ir a su habitación, no sin antes tratar de sacar de los pensamientos de Zelda a la rubia oji verde de la manera más discreta posible..

Lyn: ¿Esa joven es linda no?, ¿Será más guapa que aquella rubia? -pero Zelda se detiene en seco, pensando en la rubia-

Zelda: Ahora que lo mencionas...-regresa al cuarto y examina las ropas que llevaba la joven durmiente- [mi hermosa rubia llevaba esa misma ropa...¿Acaso ellas son?...]

Lyn: [Creo que ahora si llegué muy lejos...¿La habré hecho enojar? O.O TT_TT] Zelda-Sama, yo...¿Esta usted bien? -preguta preocupada por su ama y por ella misma-

Zelda: ¿Ah?, no, no te preocupes, estoy bien...y sobre tu pregunta...no, mi rubia es más sexy n/n, adiós -se aleja de la puerta y deja a su 'protectora' sola-

Lyn: [Fiiuuuuu!...por un momento creí que me iba a regañar muy feo o algo peor] TT_TT, lo peor de todo es que sigue enamorada de esa 'rubia'...ojalá pudiera verla para asegurarme que se mantenga alejada de mi ama!] -pensaba celosa mientras hacía pucheros-..mejor me voy a mi cuarto..

Ya para esos momentos Link llegaba a la entrada de Faron Woods, para poder llegar a su aldea, cuando de repente es detenida por la chica sombra..

Midna: Mira.. ¿Que es esa pequeña luz azul? [¿Será que es una de 'esas'?] -miraba un poco extrañada la luz que estaba cerca de un pequeño lago, el cual por cierto fue donde empezó la pesadilla de la rubia-

Link: ¿Huh?, ¿Quieres que me acerque? -cuestionaba un poco insegura Link-

Midna: Si, quiero saber si es lo que yo creo que es...[ojalá]

Se acercaron a la pequeña luz azul que brillaba, y para sorpresa de Link, resultó ser una pequeña piedra azul que brillaba, pero también emanaba una especie de fuego, pero no quemaba...

Midna: Esto es... ¡Si, si es, que buena suerte!

Link: ¿Que es eso Midna? [me pregunto porque está tan feliz...]

Midna: Esto es lo que Zelda llama 'lágrimas de luz', si junto 12 de ellas, podré mantenerte como humana por mucho más tiempo, pero por ahora la guardaré...sigamos a tu aldea, que no te queda mucho tiempo como humana [yo pensaba que sólo las 4 bestias sagradas podían crearlas, a menos de que una de ellas este cerca de aquí...OMG!] -rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia Ordon, mientras tanto en dicha villa-..

Sr. Bo: [2 días...2 días y no aparecen ninguno de los chicos, ni Link, ni Ilia . TT_TT] ¿Como se lo diré a Rusel ahora que recién llegó de entregar el tributo?

Rusel: Bo..¿Que pasa, porque todos en la aldea están muy tristes?, a propósito..¿Donde están Link, Ilia y los niños?

: Bueno Rusel, amigo yo...no se como decírtelo, verás...

De alguna manera, se arma de valor para decirle lo que pasó...los niños habían desaparecido, fueron secuestrados, pero no sabían que había sucedido con Link e Ilia

Rusel: Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en la aldea, habría peleado contra ellos -dice furioso mientras golpea el suelo con uno de sus puños-

: Imposible... -Rusel se sorprende por la forma tan seca en que lo dijo- incluso yo intenté detenerlos..todo iba a terminar hasta que ese enorme goblin me atacó, medía 3 metros y era muy grande...no pude vencerlo...ya soy viejo para eso.. [Ilia TT_TT, ¿Donde estas?]

Sra Mary: Espero que mis niños (Maloni, Talon y Beth) estén bien TT_TT -piensa en ellos, pero se rompe a llorar-

Pero es justo en ese momento en que la rubia está a punto de entrar a la aldea, unos pasos se escuchan y todos dirigen su mirada a la entrada de la villa

Rusl: Oíste eso, ¿Serán esos monstruos de nuevo? -se prepara para atacar con una espada que hizo en Hyrule-

: No, es una sola persona [¿Quién o qué será?] -igualmente, pero este toma una pose de Sumo-

Link: Todo está muy silencioso... ¡Debo apresurarme!

Y en cuanto Link estuvo a unos pasos de entrar, es atacada por un halcón del padre de los niños

Link: ¡WTF! _ ¿Que diablos pasa aquí? -se agacha para evitar el tremendo picotazo de la gran ave-

Rus3l: ¡Intruso! -lanza un espadazo hacia la rubia, pero ella apenas logra esquivarlo y lo contrarresta con un bloqueo de su gran espada-

Link: ¿Porque diablos me atacan? -grita confundida y un poco furiosa-

Rusl: Esa Voz...[¿ Es ella L..?] -¿Link, eres tú? pregunta una voz gruesa detrás del herrero Rusel-

: ¿Link, eres tú?

Link: No, soy la princesa Zelda en traje verde . [¡¿Que pregunta es esa?]

Rusel: Wow... te ves...diferente...

Fado: ¡Mamacita! ¿Y esa preciosura quien es eh, ? -preguntaba un ranchero despistado que apenas había llegado a la escena sin darse cuenta de quien era la rubia, pero que pronto terminaría arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso, aunque la vista era buena, el traje ajustado delataba la figura de la rubia muy bien-

Link: *Inserte ruido de vaso rompiéndose y aura negra cubriendo el cuerpo de la rubia* ...¿¡QUE... HAS... DICHO! -grita furiosa-

: [Idiota] -hace una facepalm- Yo en tu lugar empezaría a correr...créeme xD

Link desaparece de la vista para reaparecer justo enfrente del joven pervertido y asentarle un gran puñetazo en la cara furiosa por lo que dijo y termina enterrando su cabeza en la tierra por la fuerza del golpe

Link: GRANDÍSIMO PERVERTIDO! BAKA! ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso, eh? -lo saca de la tierra por los pies para sujetarlo por la camisa y lo comienza a agitar fuertemente-

Rusel: Link, ya para, lo vas a dejar inconsciente! -''¡Calle Sr..Rusel!'' le gritaba la rubia al hombre detrás de ella- [bueno...no lo culpo por decir eso, es cierto que con ese traje Link se ve MUUUY BIIEEN...pero decirle 'eso' a ella...ahh.. sólo espero que no lo lastime demasiado]

: ¡Link!...-se detiene la rubia al oír al padre de su mejor amiga, dejando al pobre chico consiente pero muy adolorido- huhhhhh, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Link: Si, gracias por preguntar, ah, sobre lo que me pasó -pero es interrumpida por la Sra Mary-

: ¿Dime... a ti también te secuestraron esos monstruos?

Link: ...No exactamente -no podía decirles lo que pasó en la 'Twilight Zone'...-

: Tu...¿Has visto a los niños y a mi hija? -preguntaba muy preocupado, todos esperaban una respuesta de la rubia-

Link: bueno verá yo...-les comenta lo que le sucedió el día que Ilia fue secuestrada, hasta cuando llegó a Kakariko- Tengo 2 noticias -sonaba alegre, pero al mismo tiempo se veía muy triste-

¿Que pasa?, dinos! -sonaban desesperados por saber algo de sus hijos-

Link: ...La primera es que los niños están bien.. están en Kakariko con Renado

: ¿Y ese quién es?

: ¿Renado? -preguntaba alegre- ahh... que alivio...si Renado está a cargo, podemos estar tranquilos...

: ¿Conoces a ese sujeto?

: ¡Claro!, el es un viejo amigo mío, de hecho ustedes ya lo han visto... el vino al 6to cumpleaños de Ilia, ¿Lo recuerdan?

Sra. Mary y Rusel: ¿Ese joven Shamán?

: Si...ese mismo... bueno.. esa es una muy buena noticia, ¿Cual puede ser la mala? -suspiraba incrédulo-

Link: La mala es.. que -empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, pero trataba de calmarse-

: ¿Y mi hija donde esta? -preguntó, pero esto solo hizo llorar a la rubia que se llevaba las manos a la cara mientras trataba de articular algunas palabras- [esto no me gusta]

Link: E...ell...ella n..no e...es..está con ellos! -sollozaba, apenas eran audibles sus palabras- no.. no pude..rescatarla TT_TT, nos atacaron por la espalda y a mí me noquearon mientras se la llevaban, *snif*, por favor, perdóneme, no pude salvar a su hija TT_TT

:...Descuida -la rubia se sorprende ante la respuesta del alcalde de Ordon-, a nosotros también nos atacaron demasiados y no pude salvar a los niños...no puedo exigirte que hagas algo que yo no pude...-la abraza y deja que la chica se desahogue-

Rusl: Anda, ánimo... -interrumpe el momento- si los niños están bien, tal vez ella lo esté también...sólo hay que buscarla -en eso la rubia recuerda que no tiene mucho tiempo como humana-

Link: Yo... me tengo que ir...

: ¿A donde?

Link: ¿CÓMO QUE A DONDE?, ¿NO ES OVBIO?, a buscar a mi amiga...- se seca las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ojos-

: ¿Tú sola?, ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso? -le decía preocupado a la joven ojiverde- además no sabemos donde está u que enemigos hay afuera

Link: ...Ja!, puedo cuidarme yo sola, además traigo esta espada conmigo, no hay problema...

Fado: Bueno...al menos llévate a Epona -dijo mientras todavía estaba consciente- la escondí en el rancho cuando esas cosas vinieron...es una yegua, si..pero es el animal más rápido de Ordon, si no es que de todo Hyrule también

Midna: [En tu forma de lobo no podrás montar a esa yegua, mejor juntemos primero más 'lágrimas de luz' y después regresamos]

Link: No hay problema..no se preocupen por mí ¿si? ^_^ , adiós y los veo luego -y tan sólo al haber dicho eso, se fue de la aldea-

y Rusl: ..Que niña más imprudente... xD

Fado: Si..¡Pero esta bien sabrosa! -cae inconsciente después de gritar eso-


End file.
